KyuufemNaru II
by sankyuuni
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, kedatangan anak dari teman dekat Minato dan Kushina dan tinggal serumah dengan mereka untuk sementara waktu mengurus perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut. Apa saja yang terjadi disana ? DLDR ! chap 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Kyuufemnaru II**

**ini bukan lanjutan/sequel dari kyuufemnaru pada cerita punyaku sebelumnya ! hanya bingung nyari judul kok :) RnR pliss ;;)**

Namaku uchaa/chaa, yoroshiku :) Terserah mau manggil yang mana. Sukanya fandom naruto aja -_-. Aku cintaaa banget pair sasufemnaru, kyuufemnaru.. :) menurutku mereka cocok banget, deh ! oke, pair lain yang aku suka adalah sasuhina, sasusaku, dan shikaino :)

Satu lagi, aku ngga suka yaoi. Gatau ya? Aku tau kok cinta itu nggak memandang siapa orangya .. tapi aku berasa aneh aja ya ? okehh sekian curcolnya ~

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D

Summary : Naruto Namikaze, kedatangan anak dari teman dekat Minato dan Kushina dan tinggal serumah dengan mereka untuk sementara waktu mengurus perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut. Apa saja yang terjadi disana ? DLDR !

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T

Pairing : liat judul :p ?

Genre : gatau, tentuin sendiri.

Warning : typo(s) tentu saja bertebaran dimana-mana , OOC, kata bahasa kurang oke ? , abal, jelek, dungu -_- ?

Kyuubi 23 Th

Naruto : 20 th

Okeee.. DLDR , jangan lupa baca warning yaa, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Chapter 1 : FIRST, kyuubi is come !

Kyuubi menginjakan kakinya dibandara Konoha dengan nafas lega. 'Akhirnya aku tiba dikonoha' batinnya sebentar, setelah itu dia duduk dibangku yang tersedia sambil menarik lengan panjang kemejanya agar dapat melihat arloji milikknya.

22.43 PM.

Kyuubi menghembuskan nafas dan mengambil samsung galaxy note 2 miliknya dari dalam saku dan menelepon seseorang disana, setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya telepon tersebut diangkat.

"Moshi-moshi jisan sudah tidur, ya ?"

"Oh begitu. Iya aku baru saja tiba, dimana aku bisa memanggil taxi ?"

" memangnya tidak apa-apa ? baiklah. Maaf merepotkan. Jaa"

Kling !

Kyuubi merogoh saku sebelah kirinya dan mengeluarkan blackberry miliknya, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk, dengan malas, kyuubi membuka sms tersebut 'siapa sih sms tengah malam begini ?'

Namun raut wajah malasnya berganti dengan sumringah. Shion, pacarnya menanyakan keadaannya. Tepat sekali , dia baru saja sampai dibandara konoha.

'kau sudah tiba dikonoha, bagaimana keadaanmu , koi ? ;)' sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan kyuubi. Dia tersenyum sesaat sambil membalas dengan semangat sms dari pacar tersayangnya itu.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah Minato dari sebuah mobil hitam yang elegan. Dengan kaos biru dongker dan jaket hitam yang dipakainya, ia nampak keren dan menambah kesan charming disana. wajahnya yang kelewat tampan itu juga menarik banyak perhatian wanita disana. Apalagi, ditemani kyuubi disebelahnya , lengkap sudah. Beruntunglah wanita wanita lajang yang masih ada disana. Entah bagian administrasi, atau yang baru samapai, dan yang akan terbang.

"Jisan, maaf merepotkan, loh" kata kyuubi sambil masuk kedalam mobil. Minato memasukan kunci mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. "Tidak apa , aku khawatir kau akan kesulitan mencari supir kalau kusuruh ia yang menjemputmu." jawab minato.

Kyuubi tertawa hambar "Ahaha.. aku bukan anak kecil, jisan." minato mengangkat bahu "Sudah terlanjur" katanya sambil menjalankan mobil dan beranjak pergi dari bandara yang masih sedikit padat. Apalagi kalau siang, kepadatannya akan bertambah. Maka dari itu kyuubi mengambil penerbangan malam.

...

"Ah kalian sudah sampai. Cepat masuk. Sudah malam, nanti para maid yang lain malah bangun" kata kushina sambil membukakan pintu sedikit lebih besar menyadari suaminya dan kyuubi yang datang.

"Baiklah kyuu. Kamarmu dilantai atas, disana ada kamar mandi yang bisa kamu pakai disana, untuk makan.. kau bisa turun kebawah. Biasanya kami sarapan pukul 7 pagi. Oyasumi.. bachan ngantuk.. hoaaahm .." kushina yang anggota pelor itu langsung ngeloyor kekamarnya.

"Hm.. oyasumi kyuu"

"Oyasumi"

Kyuubi melihat rumah besar itu. Sepi. Mungkin para maid dan pembantu lainnya sudah tidur, jelas saja. Ini sudah masuk jam tengah malam, jam jam orang kebanyakan untuk tidur. 'sayang, maafkan aku.. ' kyuubi terdiam. Suara apa itu ? dengan tingkat penasaran yang tinggi , kyuubi langsung mengikuti suara itu...

Suara itu semakin jelas, bahkan isakan tangis perempuan yang memilukan terdengar. Kyuubi menegang. Hantu ? tidak tidak tidak. Kyuubi berprinsip, jika ia belum melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia bersikukuh tidak akan percaya.

Sampai..

Kyuubi langsung cengo. Mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang meringkuk dibalutan selimut sambil menonton drama tengah malam.. jadi dari situ suara tangis tadi? Benar benar , kyuubi kira ada apa.

Menyadari ada orang yang menatapnya, gadis blonde yang berurai air mata itu menghadap kyuubi. Safir bertemu hazel kemerahan. Kyuubi tersenyum mengejek. Gadis itu merengut. "Kau.. teman tou san , ya ? pergi sana !" usirnya. Kyuubi terkekeh. "Menangis karena drama murahan, eh ?" dahi gadis itu berkerut. Matanya memicing. "Biar ! kubilang pergi sana , dasar menyebalkan !" semburnya.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya, dan berjalan menuju tangga , sekilas ia melihat foto keluarga yang besar bertengger diruang tengah. Kushina duduk dengan anggun dikursi yang tersedia, mengenakan gaun putih yang didominasi warna abu-abu, sangat cantik. disebelah kanannya Minato dengan tuxedo hitam. Seperti biasa nampak sangat tampaaaaaan ( wkwwk, disekolah author mengklaim, pokonya sasuke dan minato punyaku xD )

dan .. gadis blonde yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu. Rambutnya pendek seperti laki-laki, tetapi poninya panjang, terlihat sedikit merengut pada foto itu. Bajunya ? hanya memakai baju putih dengan pita besar, dan celana levis panjang. Disebelahnya lagi , seorang laki-laki tak kalah tampan, berambut merah bata dengan tato 'ai' dikepalanya. Mengenakan kemeja merah yang lebih gelap dari rambutnya dengan celana levis juga.

Sepertinya foto itu diambil sudah cukup lama, buktinya ? rambut gadis blonde itu sudah panjang, kira-kira sepanjang ibunya. Rambutnya tidak berwarna kuning cerah seperti minato, mungkin lebih pudar ? kyuubi mengangkat bahunya.

Dan berjalan menenteng koper dan ranselnya kelantai atas.. Dengan keadaan mata 5 watt, akhirnya ia tiba di lantai 2. melihat kekanan, ada bertuliskan toilet/kamar mandi. Dan masih ada 2 pintu lagi. Jadi.. kamarnya yang mana ?

Dengan cap cip cup, kyuubi memilih satu kamar. Warna yang terang. Kuning ? kamar itu terlihat rapih, walaupun selimutnya urakan. Tidak ada foto apapun disana. Mungkin ini memang kamar yang disediakan untukknya.

Sekali lagi ia melihat blackberrry nya, sms kekasihnya samasekali belum dibalas olehnya. Eh.. telepon tidak ? ini sudah tengah malam. Ahh masa bodoh, pikir kyuubi sambil menekan tombol hijau pada bagian kiri telepon tersebut.

"moshi-moshi, kyuu ?" kyuubi tersenyum mendengar suara kekasihnya yang lembut , "Moshi-moshi, karin. Apa aku mengganggumu tidur ? " diseberang sana karin tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa selama kau yang meneleponku, kyuu. Hahaaha" karin tertawa hambar. "Maaf, ya." tukas kyuubi. "Untuk apa lagi kau minta maaf ? kau tidak ada salah, kyuu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu minta maaf ?" tanya karin.

"Maaf sekali lagi karena aku tidak bisa bersamamu di sana. Aku ditugaskan untuk ada disini sekitar 3 sampai 4 bulan, sampai perusahaan ayahku kembali normal, karin." t

Terdengar helaan nafas dari lawan bicaranya disana. "sudah kubilang kan tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, kyuu. Sebaiknya kau kerjakan saja semua tugasmu dengan baik agar kau cepat pulang." katanya. "Hai, sayang. Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi, maaf menganggu , jaa" "Iya, jaa"..

Kyuubi tersenyum. Dia akhirnya mendengar suara kekasihnya yang ia rindukan, yah walaupun karin mengantarnya kebandara sebelum landas, tetap saja, namanya orang mabuk cinta itu sebentar sebentar kangen.

Akhirnya ia beranjak untuk membuka koper besar yang dibawanya, memilih baju untuk dipakainya nanti, menaruhnya diatas sofa putih besar yang ada diruangan itu dan masuk kekamar mandi,

...

"teganya, misaki meninggalkan ryuuki.. padahal ryuuki mencintainya sepenuh hati." gadis blonde aka naruto itu memusut air matanya yang tersisa sambil berjalan kedapur, mengambil sebuah cangkir kecil yang diisinya air panas dari ¼ gelas tersebut, sesendok gula dan sesendok susu putih, lalu menambahkan air biasa dan mengaduknya.

Kebiasaan setiap sebelum tidur.

Dibawanya susu itu naik kelantai 2, naik lagi kelantai 3, dimana disana adalah lantai tertinggi dari rumah itu. Ada satu bagian disini yang disukai naruto, ditekannya suatu tombol pada dinding. Dan atap tersebut sedikti terbuka. Menyisakan kaca sebagai atapnya. Naruto senang melihat bintang diatasnya. Dan jika ia beruntung, ia akan menemukan sebuah rasi bintang disana. Terkadang teringat kakakknya, namikaze gaara yang tinggal di Prancis, sebagai dosen disana. Padahal umurnya baru 23 tahun. Diisapnya sedikit susu tersebut. Dan memilih menutup kembali atap rumah mereka dengan menekan kembali tombol yang sama dan memilih membuka jendela.

Lantai 3 memang tak diisi apa-apa. Yang ada hanya sebuah meja yang penuh koran-koran harian yang sudah lama, yang akan dijual kushina ke tukang loak jika sudah menumpuk, kursi goyang, dan kasur lipat yang cukup besar, biasanya minato akan menemani naruto melihat bintang sambil berbaring dikasur tersebut.

Naruto merasa semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya, dingin. Jelas saja, ini sudah pukul 1 dini hari, sesekali ia melihat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas. Jelas saja, karena jalanan sudah sepi. Toh untuk apa juga berjalan pelan-pelan. Hoahhm.. naruto mengap lebar. Setelah mengucek matanya beberapa kali, akhirnya naruto meletakan gelas kosong itu diatas meja, malas mengantar, pikirnya.

Akhirnya ia kembali kelantai 2, kamarnya tercintanya, dia langsung ngeloyor menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya kebawah selimut, meringkuk disana tanpa mematikan lampu, masa bodoh. Naruto ngantuk. Mau bobok !

KRIEEKK... kyuubi membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, segar sekali badannya, kali ini aroma jeruk dan vannila menguar dari tubuh seksinya. Dia mamakai celana hitam pendek dan kaos abu-abu tipis.

Dengan nyaman ia merebahkan diri dikasur sambil memeluk guling besarnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Tak lama ia tertidur, mengisi tenaga untuk hari esok , dimana pekerjaannya akan dimulai.

...

"AAAW !" desis kyuubi kesakitan yang terbangun karena dilempari sesuatu. Dia bangun dan melihat kearah kanan. Sendok ? dan merasa ada orang disebelahnya, kyuubi menoleh kearah kiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku !?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam !?"

"CEPAT JAWAAAAB atau kulempar ini !" teriak gadis itu.

"UAPA !?" kyuubi pun dibuat terkejut olehnya

Curcol author :

Waah inilah akhir dari ide yang tiba-tiba nyempil diotakku. Bagaimana minna? Bagus nggak ? biasanya aku ngetik chapter pertamanya pasti pendek (banget -_-) . jadi kalau ceritanya nggak ditanggepin jadi gak nyesel . kalau ngetik pnjg2 dan nggak ditanggepin ? bikin cape aja -_-

Oh iyaa.. disini gaara aku bikin jadi kakak naru ^^ bagus nggak ? kupikir oke2 aja karena rambut kushina yang juga warna merah. Jadi ciri-ciri minato turun ke naru, kushina ke gaara. Tapi pembawaan sifatnya, sifat minato yang kalem, pintar dan cool itu turun ke gaara, dan sifat urakan, heboh, dan rame dari kushina turun ke naru.

Disini karin pacarnya kyuu. Tapi dia nggak pake kacamata, yaah.. soalnta entah kenapa aku merasa melihat karin memakai kacamata itu aneh padahal matanya bagus, bulu matanya yang lentik dengan mata onyx. Sifatnya yang centil juga aku bikin jadi dewasa. Hehe.. maaf ya OOC semua -_-

Okee, review ditunggu minna ;) see you in the next chapter.

Sign

– chaa namikaze ~


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D

Summary : Naruto Namikaze, kedatangan anak dari teman dekat Minato dan Kushina dan tinggal serumah dengan mereka untuk sementara waktu mengurus perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut. Apa saja yang terjadi disana ? DLDR !

Chapter 2 : kyuubi ?

Gadis berambut blonde lurus sepinggang dan berbando merah didepannya ini nampak seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk. Dan membawa.. centong ? penyiram air ? whaaat ? sungguh tidak menakutkan ! namun safir indahnya berkilat-kilat menunjukan keseriusan.

"Kau yang menonton drama semalam, kan ?" kata kyuubi dengan ekspresi -_- "kushina bachan yang menyuruhku tidur dilantai 2" lanjutnya. "Tapi ini KAMARKU !" teriak naruto. "Kamarmu disebelaaaaah.. demi kami-sama,... kau menjadikanku guling ! kau tidak merenggut keperawananku, kan!?" tuding naruto sambil menunjuk hidung mancung kyuubi.

"Mana aku tau ini kamarmu, bachan hanya bilang kamarku dilantai 2, kau ini juga tidur dibawah selimut, ya aku peluk ! memangnya siapa juga yang nafsu sama kamu ! " balas kyuubi. Gigi naruto bergemelatuk. "Dasar menyebalkan !" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. "Jangan mengikuti kata-kataku!" lagi, bersamaan. Sampai naruto memilih menarik nafas menunjuk keluar pintu.

"Keluar dari kamarku, dan bawa barang-barangmu, kamarmu disebelah situ, rubah!" kyuubi mendengus dan menyeret kopernya menuju kamar sebelah. Nah.. ini baru kamarnya yang benar ! jauh lebih baik dari kamar naruto. Walau tata ruangannya sama, tapi warnanya elegan, putih dengan abu rokok.

Dan kyuubi memilih melanjutkan tidurnya , melihat jam digital dikamar itu masih menunjukan pukul setengah 6.

...

"Kaachann.. kumohon, ayolaaah" terdengar suara memohon mohon dari naruto dengan suara cemprengnya, sehingga kyuubi bangun dan mengucek ngucek matanya. Kepalanya tertoleh melihat jam, 06.30AM, sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk mengingat malam tadi ia tidur kelewat tengah malam.

Masa bodoh, mengingat kekasihnya yang ada di Tokyo , semangat kyuubi langsung bangkit. Ia harus semangat, benar kata Karin. Semakin semangat ia bekerja, maka semakin sepatlah pekerjaannya selesai.

"Ayolaaah kaachan.." suara itu.. dahi kyuubi berkerut. 'masih bersifat kekanakan. Tidak sadar umur' batinnya sesaat dan tersenyum tipis, meningat pembawaan karin yang dewasa dan penyayang. Sangat terbalik dengan naru.

Kyuubi pun menarik handuk berwarna putih susu yang terlipat rapih didalam lemari pakaian. Setelah memasukan dan merapikan pakaiannya kedalam lemari, kyuubi pergi untuk kekamar mandi... huaaaahh... pagi-pagi, berendam di air hangat dengan aromatherapy.. nyamann.. santaii ...

"Kaachaan... kumohhoon" lagi lagi suara itu. kyuubi mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Untuk kali ini, ia harus berterimakasih pada suara cempreng yang membangunkannya dari lamunannya yang nyaris membawanya kembali ke alam mimpi. Bagaimana kalau seorang pria , ehm.. kerenn... ditemukan dengan keadaan telanjang dan tertidur nyaman didalam bath up !? jatuhlah harga dirimu..

Dan akhirnya dengan kemeja putih yang bagian atasnya tidak dikancing, serta celana jeans khas pekerja kantor , kyuubi keluar dari kamarnya. Oke, sekarang ia memakai parfum... wangi geto lohhh =)) ? *plaak

Diliriknya arloji, jam 7 kurang lima menit. Dan benar saja yang dikatakan kushina semalam. Mereka akan sarapan pukul 7 pagi. Disana ada minato, kushina, dan naruto. Dan maid-maid lainnya akan sarapan didapur , dimeja makan yang lain.

Kyuubi mengambil tempat didepan naru. Karena hanya tersisa 1 kursi. Ia duduk disamping kushina yang bersebrangan dengan minato yang duduk disamping naruto "Ohayou mina" sapanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ohayou" jawab minato dan kushina bersamaan. Sementara naruto memasang wajah ditekuk. "Heey.. kau marah padaku, ya ?" tanya kyuubi melihat wajah naruto yang semakin lama semakin masam. Safir itu akhirnya menoleh keatas karena sedari tadi ia menunduk.

"aku sedang badmood, itu gara-gara kaasan" jawab naruto seadanya, matanya mendelik tidak suka pada kushina yang sedang menghela nafas.

"ayolah kau jangan egois. Lagipula , perusahaan kita dan kyuubi hanya berseberangan. Buat apa kau malu semobil dengannya ?" tanya kushina. Naruto memutar matanya bosan "Kita punya 4 mobil disini, kaachan. Dan tousan pakai satu, kaasan juga walaupun diantar supir, untuk si rubah jelek ini, dan 1 nya untuk kupakai ! apa susahnya sih ?! kaasan nyebelin." gerutunya panjang lebar.

"Aku bukan rubah, aku Uzumaki Kyuubi." jawab kyuubi sambil mengoleskan selai kacang pada rotinya, naruto mendelik padanya. "Pokoknya, tidak boleh. Tousan setuju dengan kaasanmu. Kau tega sekali ingin memakai mobil tua kesayangan tousan yang sudah tousan simpan dari tahun 80an ? hey naru bahkan mobil itu adalah pajangan, mesinnya juga pasti sudah butut." kata Minato.

"Lantas kenapa aku tidak ikut tousan saja kekantor !?" balas naru tidak mau kalah. Minato menarik nafas. Anak bungsunya ini benar-benar keras kepala ! "Naru... kau tahu kan ? tousan tidak selalu berada dikantor. Pagi ini kami ada meeting dengan akatsuki corp. Dan itu cukup jauh dari perusahaan kita, naru. Kau mau terlambat kekantor ? sudah cukup. Ikut saja bersama kyuubi" jelas minato,

"Hn. Lagipula apa sih salahku sampai kamu tidak ingin semobil denganku ?" tanya kyuubi dan dibalas angkatan bahu oleh naruto. Jelas. Ngambek !

...

"Heyy.. kau nampak semakin jelek jika terus-terusan merengut seperti itu." BLAM ! kata kyuubi sambil masuk kedalam mobil sambil menutup pintunya. "Kalau aku jelek, jangan lihat wajahku !" protes naruto. "Kau ini, kekanakan sekali. Aku bicara jujur, tahu ! supaya kau tidak jadi pembicaraan ketika datang kekantor nanti" jawab kyuubi cuek.

Wajah naruto semakin merengut. Mulutnya monyong monyong tak jelas. Walau musik jazz mengalun lembut pada mobil ini, gerutu-gerutu kecil sesekali terdengar. Seperti : rubah jelek, menyebalkan dan sebagainya.

Kyuubi menarik nafasnya berat. "Pendek, berjerawat besar ditengah alisnya seperti orang india , mana gede dan kemerahan, pemarah, judes, sering ngambek." balas kyuubi pedas. Sambil melirik penuh kemenangan pada lawan bicaranya dimobil ini. "rasakan kau. Jadikan itu pelajaran" lanjutnya tak berperasaan.

Hik ..

Lho ? kyuubi menoleh , mendapati naru dengan bibirnya yang bergetar hebat dan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi mulutnya terkatup rapat, berusaha memelankan isakannya. Namun tetap saja terdengar.

Hazel itu membulat. "N-naru chan ?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Naruto tak menjawab kedua tangannya manutup mulut dan hidungnya, menahan isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara air mata terus mengucur dengan deras dari mata safir itu.

"k-kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya kyuubi sambil meneguk liurnya, sama seperti tadi, naruto samasekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hik .. hik ...

Kyuubi terkejut karena naruto sampai sesenggukan keras begitu. Segera ia meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti, mengabaikan klakson-klakson dari para pengguna jalan yang lain.

Keadaan didalam mobil menjadi canggung. Pasalnya kyuubi tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Kalau karin yang menangis, mungkin ia langsung memeluk nya dan menenangkannya dengan mengecup jidatnya.

'aah' geram kyuubi pelan. Saat ini bukan karin yang disampingnya. Melainkan naru. 'pasti dia mudah menangis karena menonton drama murahan itu setiap malam' batin kyuubi sempat-sempatnya berbicara.

"N-naru ?" kata kyuubi lagi. Ia mengambil tissue yang menggantung didekat lampu, dilangit-langit mobil dan memberikannya pada naruto. Naruto langsung mengambil –sebenarnya menyambar tissue itu dam memusut air matanya.

"sudah ? kau tidak apa-apa, kan ?" kata kyuubi saat tangis naruto mulai mereda. "Baik, aku jalan." kata kyuubi sambil mengganti gigi dan mulai jalan perlahan.. sepanjang jalan kembali hening, tapi untuk kali ini kyuubi sedikit tenang karena tidak ada lagi isak tangis seperti sebelumnya.

"Gomen" kata kyuubi pelan. Matanya melirik naruto yang masih diam dan menghadap kekiri, kearah kaca. Lebih tepatnya sih menghadap kearah taman yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lewati..

CKIIT..

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan Namikaze corp, tepatnya perusahaan naruto dan keluarganya. Ia langsung turun tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada kyuubi dan terdengar helaan nafas dari kyuubi. 'bagus, belum 24jam bertemu aku sudah bermasalah dengan anak pengambekan itu. Dasar kekanak-kanakan' batin kyuubi sambil membelokkan stirnya kearah kanan, menuju perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut, yang harus segera diurusnya, agar dapat segera kembali ke tokyo.

...

Saat itu sedang makan siang. Kyuubi dipanggil minato sebentar kekantornya yang berada diruangan paling atas Namikaze corp. Kyuubi berjalan angkuh, menulikan bisik-bisik yang kentara dari para perempuan yang dilewatinya sepanjang koridor.

Tiba-tiba saat akan berbelok kekiri, ia berpapasan dengan naruto yang masih agak jauh jaraknya dari kyuubi , ia berjalan bersama seorang pria yang tinggi ehm.. yang harus kyuubi akui tampan. Rambutnya raven dan sedikti mencuat berwarna biru dongker, di jas kantor yang dipakainya, bagian kanan jas tersebut ada sebuah lambang kipas putih-merah.

'uchiha' batin kyuubi. Naruto dan pria tampan itu tadi bercakap-cakap dengan akrab. Kentara sekali ekspresi gembira yang naruto tunjukkan. Ia bahkan tertawa-tawa kecil dengan senyum yang tulus. Sebenarnya kyuubi mengakui bahwa naruto itu cantik, namun ia ilfeel akan sifat dan pembawaan naruto.

Sekelebat, hazel dan safir itu bertemu. Naruto langsung memicingkan matanya dan membuang muka. Mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari pria uchiha bermata onyx itu tadi. "Naru, kau kenapa ?" tanyanya. "Tidak apa-apa." jawab naruto sambil terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan keberadaan kyuubi lagi yang benar-benar disampingnya tadi.

Saat suara keduanya menjauh, kyuubi merasa sedikit kesal dan mendecak, kemudian ia berjalan cepat menuju lift yang berada diujung koridor kantor tersebut.

...

Malam itu, kyuubi sedang asyik menonton televisi. Ehh, rlat deh kata-kata sedang asyik. Walaupun matanya menuju kearah televisi dan wajahnya datar seperti biasa, ia sebenarnya memikirkan naru.

Flashback

Kyuubi melihat arloji hitam miliknya, sudah pukul 15.45 , berarti sudah 45 menit ia menunggu kepulangan naruto dari jam pulang kantor biasanya. Dia mendecak tidak sabar 'dasar menyebalkan !' umpat kyuubi.

Namun alibin bin bin bin *ngasal ngomong , hazel yang terkantuk-kantuk itu membulat. Naruto lewat dari arah kanan tempatnya duduk sekarang, didalam mobil bersama pria uchiha itu tadi. Tatapan mata kyuubi menajam setajam silet #plaak. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pulang dengan raut wajah masam.

FLASHBACK END

"Tadaimaa"

Kyuubi diam. Bisa bisanya masuk kerumah, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, apalagi dengan wajah watados nya itu. Ditungguin bukannya datang dan minta maaf, malah sudah ada dimobil , pulang bersama laki-laki lain.

"Heyy rubaah" naruto mendadah-dadah kyuubi ketika melepas jaketnya dan melemparnya disofa. Lalu berlari-lari kecil kearah dapur. kyuubi tertegun. Bukannya tadi marah, ya ? mood naruto benar-benar labil. Kyuubi hanya mendnegus kecil sebagai jawabannya.

Mungkin ,

Pria bermarga uchiha tadi telah membuat mood nya yang buruk menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Bagus, kalau naruto menceritakannya pada pria tadi .. kyuubi bakal malu !

Setelah mematikan televisi, kyuubi naik kekamarnya dan menelepon kekasihnya, karin.

"Moshi-moshi kyuu."

"Hn. Apa kabarmu disana ?"

"Ah aku sedang berada dirumahmu. Ibumu mengundangku untuk makan malam. Kau tau, ibumu senang sekali kau mau membantu ayahmu yang sibuk itu, membantunnya ke perusahaan di konoha."

"Heh, kaasan memang begitu orangnya."

"Hehee, iya. Hm bagaimana kabar perusahaanmu disana, kyuu?"

"Cukup sibuk. Aku baru saja memecat kurang lebih 10 orang pegawai yang jarang masuk kantor dan kurang efisien dalam bekerja. Mungkin ini akan lebih cepat. Aku akan segera pulang."

"Oh, okay okay. Aku akan menunggu. Hmm, kudengar ditempat teman ayahmu, minato jiisan , ada anak perempuan, ya ?"

"Hm .. ada"

"Bagaimana orangnya ?"

Sementara itu ..

"Naru , tolong panggilkan kyuubi dikamarnya, ya.. kita akan makan malam diluar malam ini. Kaachan sedang malas masak. Para maid juga kaachan suruh bikin makanan sendiri." kata kushina.

" Oki doki kaachan" kata naruto sambil bangkit dari depan televisi dan naik kelantai dua untuk memanggil kyuubi. Tap tap .. hari ini naruto senang sekali. Tumben, teman lamanya, sasuke uchiha itu ada waktu untuk menemaninya seharian. Biasanya , di konoha saja jarang sekali. Mungkin dalam sebulan, hanya bertemu sesekali. Itupun ia sedang sibuk dan tidak ada waktu.

Saat tangan naruto hampir saja mengetok pintu kayu jati tersebut, ia mendengar sayup sayup sebuah suara. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan kyuubi. Entah dengan siapa itu.

"Hm.. orangnya pendek dan cengeng. Juga kekanakan. Huft.. aku heran padanya, sifatnya seperti anak 3 tahun, kau tau !"

Mata naruto membelalak. Tunggu, ia harus mendengar lebih !

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Cukup aneh kurasa , untuk nama seorang anak perempuan !"

CUKUP !

BRAAK !

Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Kyuubi sontak terkaget-kaget sampai HP nya terjatuh dan mendelik pada naruto yang dirasanya kurang sopan. "Hey! Kau tidak tau tata krama, ya ! ketuk dulu pintunya, baka !" sembur kyuubi lantaran blackberry nya langsung terbuka cassing, dan pecah layarnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan !" geram kyuubi.

Naruto tersenyum getir, sebenarnya mencoba menahan tangis. "Oh jadi begitu, ya ? kau pikir kau punya tata krama, huh ? membicarakan orang seenaknya !" bentak naruto. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja. "Aku tau aku memang cengeng" katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Kau terus saja mengataiku, kau kira enak hah ?" lanjutnya dengan suara memilukan.

Hik .. "Aku muak denganmu" kata naruto sambil berlari dari kamar kyuubi. Kyuubi mendecak dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Minato menatap bingung anak semata wayangnya yang berlari kelantai 3 dengan berurai air matanya, pasalnya ia naik kelantai 2 karena merasa aneh dengan suara ribut-ribut. Tanpa pikir panjang, minato pun ikut naik kelantai tiga 'ada apa dengan mereka ?' batinnya.

"Hiks .. hikss "

"Naru." suara dalam penuh kelembutan itu mengagetkan naruto. Dengan cepat dihapusnya air mata yang masih mengalir. Walau sia-sia, liquid itu tetap meluncur menciptakan anak sungai di pipinya.

"Touchan .." kata naruto lemah , ia segera bangkit dari tidurannya dan duduk disitu, sambil menatap minato. 'ada yang tidak beres' batinnya. Minato menekan tombol itu dan terbukalah atap nya. Lalu mengajak naruto kembali berbring sambil melihat bintang.

"Touchan ?" panggil naruto.

"Iya ?" sahut minato sambil menatap naruto disebelahnya. Air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi, tapi ia menatap sendu langit bertaburan bintang diatasnya

"Aku .. cengeng, ya ? kekanakan ?" tanya naruto pelan. Minato terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul. "Iya, kau memang begitu" jawabnya jujur. Seterusnya terdengar helaan nafas dari naruto disebelahnya.

"Tapi .."

"Touchan rasa, sifatmu yang kekanakan itu justru membuatmu lucu, kau nampak bagai mentari yang membawa kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang, itu kelebihanmu " Lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kyuubi mengataiku seperti itu ?"

"Karena itu memang benar. Mungkin, ia hanya belum melihat sisi baikmu saja." sahut minato cepat sambil menekankan kata belum.

"Mungkin saja." sahut naruto pelan. Tangan Minato terulur untuk mengelus pucuk kepala naruto. "Jadi .. " kata minato. Naruto menoleh "Ya ?" "Kita jadi tidak makan diluar ?" tanyanya. Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Tidak masalah, ayo" katanya sambil bangkit.

"Touchaan.. aku siap-siap dan turun kebawah duluu.. " teriak naruto dari anak tangga. Sementara minato hanya diam dan menekan tombol untuk menutup atap kembali. Dan turun kebawah.

"Baik ! aku sudah siap !" kata Naruto. Simpel sekali. Kaos putih bergambar kupu-kupu bersayap warna warni yang nampak kegedean. Bagian lengannya terlalu panjang, bahkan sampai bagian jempol jarinya tertutupi. Lalu panjang dibagian bawahnya kira-kira 10cm diatas lutut. Ia mengenakan celana pendek hitam selutut.

"Panggil kyuubi, mau ?" tanya Minato. Naruto berjalan mendekati minato. "Hm.. tapi aku mau kasih tau sesuatu" bisik naruto. "Apa ?" "Tadi aku mengejutkan kyuubi sampai Blackberry nya rusak, touchan. Jadi kemungkinan dia marah padaku. Bagaimana ?" bisiknya. Kushina mendelik-delik kearah suami dan anak bungsunya yang selalu ada rahasia.

"Lho ? bukannya didalam lemari touchan ada 5 jenis Blackberry yang masih didalam kotak ? ambil satu, deh." Bisik minato balik. "Ah iya ! benar ! baik aku ambil satu, yaa" balas naruto sementara Minato hanya mengangguk, lalu naruto berlari keruang kerja minato dan mengambil blackberry yang berwarna putih. Jenisnya sama dengan blackberry kyuubi , hanya berbeda warna.

Tok tok tok , kali ini naruto mengetuk pintu. Ditariknya nafas dengan berat. Jujur ia takut. Menunggu reaksi dari dalam, sampai ..

"Siapa ?" suara itu..

entah mengapa naruto jadi takut bertemu kyuubi setelah kejadian tadi. "N-naruto" jawabnya takut-takut. Didalam sana, kyuubi mengela nafas dengan malas. 'mau apa lagi anak ini' batinnya.

"Hn, masuk."

.. krieet ..

Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan takut-takut. Yah walaupun kyuubi tidak dapat melihatnya karena pintu itu terbuka begitu kecil. Jadi yang nongol hanya pucuk kepalanya sampai bagian mata yang dapat kyuubi lihat dari dalam kamar.

"I-ni.. k-kuganti HP mu.. voucher nya rusak nggak, biar ku ganti juga" kata naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya dari balik pintu dan meletakan HP itu diatas bufet.

"Kenapa kau menggantinya ? tidak perlu" sahut kyuubi datar.

"s-sudah terima saja ! g-gomenn ya aku tadi menghancurkan hp mu.." jawab naruto takut. Nada bicara kyuubi terkesan begitu dingin. Mimik wajahnya juga tidak berarti.

"Hn , tidakapapa. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengganti HP ku"

"Sudah tidakapapa, touchan yang suruh, kok"

"Hh yasudah. Arigatou, naru."

"I-iya. Jadi kita dirumah ini a-akan makan malam di luar. K-kamu mau ikut ? m-maaf menganggu mu, a-aku memang t-tidak s-sopan" lanjut naruto yang tergagap-gagap. Jujur, ia masih takut dengan kyuubi.

Kyuubi diam dan menatap naruto yang terlihat takut padanya. "A-ah k-kalau kau tidak mau ikut tidak apa-apa. A-aku akan turun. M-maaf m-menggang—"

"aku ikut" potong kyuubi. "Gomen ne , tadi aku membentakmu, naru" lanjutnya. "I-iya . gomen, aku juga tadi membentakmu, sudah yaa. Kami tunggu dibawah" lanjut naruto, kemudian menutup pintu yang memang terbuka sangat sedikit itu.

Naruto sedang mencoba sepatu sandal berwarna putih gading yang baru saja dibelikan kushina saat kyuubi turun. Baju merahnya hanya menyembul sedikit karena tertutupi jaket berwarna biru muda.

"Semua sudah siap ?" tanya minato. "Ya" jawab naruto, sementara kushina dan kyuubi hanya mengangguk saja. "Siapa yang menyetir, jisan ?" tanya kyuubi. Minato menoleh sambil mengambil kunci mobil dari gantungan ditengah rumah ."Biar jisan saja"

...

Siang hari yang panas pada hari minggu, naruto sedang duduk disofa ruang tengah dan menonton televisi, serta asyik-asyiknya menjilati es krim yang sudah membuat mulutnya belepotan, namun tidak menghilangkan kata manis dari wajahnya.

Telelelet ... naruto mengambil HP nya yang tergeletak diatas meja didepan sofa itu. 'Niisan' tanpa berpikir dua kali, naruto langsung menekan tombol telepon berwarna hijau yang ada dibagian kiri telepon.

"Moshi-moshi Gaara-nii !" sahut naruto semangat. Kyuubi yang kebetulan baru pulang dari jalan-jalannya sedikit bingung melihat naruto menelepon seseorang dengan raut bahagia. Apalagi ia samar-samar mendengar nama gaara . entah kenapa kyuubi berdecak.

"eh ? akan pulang selama dua minggu untuk liburan ? HOREEEEEE" teriak naruto pada kata hore. Kyuubi yang sedang menaiki lantai 2 , hanya mendengar teriakan hore nya saja karena naruto berteriak pada kata itu. Ia mengernyit dalam 'siapa gaara ?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, kyuubi terbangun karena teriakan kencang naruto dari kamar sebelah. Karena dia kira ada kebakaran atau apa , refleks ia berlari kekamar sebelah dan langsung sweatdrop melihat naruto sedang berpelukan ala teletubies dengan seorang pria berambut merah bata bertato ai

'Laki-laki itu ... kalau tidak salah' batin kyuubi. "Hey kyuu ! kenalkan ini niisanku, Namikaze Gaara ! hey ayo salam kenal dong !" kata naruto yang menyadari keberadaan kyuubi didepan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar

Gaara menatap kyuubi dari atas sampai bawah. "Namikaze Gaara" katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Kyuubi menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. "Hn, Uzumaki Kyuubi" katanya datar. 'ternyata niisannya'

"Okeee !" teriak naruto. "Jadi jadi, niisan !? kapan kita jalan-jalan ?" lanjutnya dengan suara menggebu-gebu. "Hah, mungkin sore nanti ? aku baru tiba 30menit yang lalu, naru. Dan lihat lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu. Kau masih sering menonton drama murahan itu, ya ?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Tidaak kok. Hhehee.. aku tadi malam tidak dapat tidur gara-gara tidak sabar akan kedatangan niisan" dustanya sambil tertawa hambar, berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya itu. Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bohong." sahut kyuubi datar sambil kembali beranjak menuju kamarnya, kalau saja gaara tidak mengatakan "Tunggu, uzumaki-san." katanya. Kyuubi menoleh "ya ?" jawabnya. Gaara berjalan menuju kyuubi sambil berkata pelan agar naruto tidak mendengarkan "jadi, kau tidak jatuh cinta pada imotou ku, kan ?" tanyanya. Kyuubi mengangguk "tentu saja tidak."

"Bagus" gaara menepuk pundak kyuubi. "Kita teman sekarang" katanya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Hn, aku permisi kekamar. Aku mengantuk" sahut kyuubi malas sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu itu dengan pelan 'Overprotective' batinnya sesaat sebelum kembali masuk kedunia mimpi.

TBC :3

Wqwqwq.. alay modeon :D aduh aku bingung bikin perpotongan to be continued nya dimana -/ jadi begini deh :# okeeh RnR pliss ;;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D

Summary : Naruto Namikaze, kedatangan anak dari teman dekat Minato dan Kushina dan tinggal serumah dengan mereka untuk sementara waktu mengurus perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut. Apa saja yang terjadi disana ? DLDR !

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T

Pairing : liat judul :p ?

Genre : gatau, tentuin sendiri.

Warning : typo(s) tentu saja bertebaran dimana-mana , OOC, kata bahasa kurang oke ? , abal, jelek, dungu -_- ?

Kyuubi 23 Th

Naruto : 20 th

Okeee.. DLDR , jangan lupa baca warning yaa, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Chapter 3 : Kyuubi

Pagi itu , saat pukul 07.00, seperti biasa, kyuubi turun dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang , dengan bagian atas kemejanya tidak dikancing. Seperti biasa juga, tampan.

Kali ini keluarga uzumaki sudah pada formasi lengkap. Naruto bersebelahan dengan kushina, didepannya Gaara dan Minato. Sementara Kyuubi duduk dibagian lain pada meja itu.

"Waah ! roti dan telur ! aku mau bikin makanan kesukaanku, ah." gumam naruto sambil mengambil 2 lembar roti tawar dan membuang pinggirannya. Lalu diletakannya telur mata sapi itu ditengah-tengah kedua roti itu, sambil menambahkan selembar keju dari kulkas, Naruto menyebutnya, sandwich ala Naru.

"Bagaimana kedaan perusahaanmu, Kyuu ?" tanya Minato sambil menyesap white coffe nya sambil membaca koran harian. Kyuubi menenggak air mineralnya. "Hm, baik. Sampai saat ini semua masih berjalan dengan lancar. Oh ya, terimakasih juga mengijinkanku tinggal disini" lanjutnya.

"Memangnya perusahaanmu kenapa ?" tanya Gaara sambil mengunyah roti bakar miliknya. Kyuubi melirik Gaara sebentar dan mengangkat bahunya "Ada sedikit masalah. Hampir saja bangkrut karena para pegawainya lalai dan tidak efisien" jawabnya. "Hn" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Gaara-nii, mau mengantarku kekantor kan ?" tanya Naruto sambil menenggak susunya. "Hm, kurasa tidak, Naru. Lagipula bukannya ada Kyuubi ?" jawab Gaara sambil melirik Kyuubi disebelahnya yang sedang memainkan HP nya.

"Yaah iya sih. Tapi kan aku kangen Niisan." lanjut Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Gaara terkekeh "Mungkin untuk urusan kekantor kau dan Kyuubi saja. Aku mau beres-beres barangku yang masih ada dikoper. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa jalan-jalan sepulang kantor." jawab Gaara.

"Hai baiklah ! jam 6 yaa !" sahut Naruto dengan ceria. Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Heeii, bagaimana kalau kita sekeluarga saja jalan-jalan ke mall ? sekaligus makan malam." usul Kushina yang sedari tadi diam. "Bagaimana ? ada yang keberatan ?" lanjutnnya menggebu-gebu. Persis seperti Naruto saat ini.

"Aku tidak keberatan samasekali ! kalian bagaimana, Kyuu , Niisan , Touchan ?" lanjut Naruto dengan semangat Kushina. Membuat 3 pria tampan yang kalem berada disitu langsung sweatdrop 'anak ibu, sama saja'

"Aku bisa" jawab Gaara dan Minato bersamaan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuu ? kau ikut kan ? ayolaah" kata Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya agar Kyuubi mengiakan. "Memangnya aku bagian keluarga Namikaze ?" sahutnya. "Yah kan sudah dibawa, ikut aja dehh.. lagian kamu sekarang ada ditengah-tengah keluarga Namikaze, kan ? ayolah Kyuu" bujuk Naruto sampai akhirnya Kyuubi mengagguk "Hm, kita lihat saja nanti" "YEEY !" teriak Naruto girang.

Akhirnya malam itu, mereka semua pergi ke Konoha Mall untuk berbelanja dan makan malam. Err.. sebenarnya yang berbelanja hanya Kushina dan Naruto.

"Naru, coba lihat rok mini ini ! cantik sekali, lho" panggil Kushina dari bagian pakaian bawah. Naruto berjalan dengan ceria kearah ibunya itu sambil mengambil rok yang ada ditangan Kushina. Warnanya biru laut. Kainnya lembut mungkin sekitar 10 cm diatas lutut.

"Tidak , terlalu mini !" sahut Minato dan Gaara bersamaan, membuat Kushina dan Naruto terlonjak kaget dengan datanganya kedua pria itu. Sementara Kyuubi tersenyum tipis melihat keunikan keluarga tersebut. Kushina berdecak kesal, tentu saja "Heyy, Naru sudah dewasa. Tidak apa-apa dong dia pakai rok mini sekali-sekali" bantahnya sementara Naruto menghela nafas bosan.

"Hai Kaasan. Tidak usah dibeli saja kalau Touchan dan Niisan tidak setuju" katanya. "Setuju" sahut Gaara cepat. Sementara Minato mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi untuk apa kita kesini tadi ? ahh pokonya Kaasan mau belikan untuk Naru" sahut kushina cepat tanpa memperdulikan alis Minato dan Gaara yang mengernyit sebal.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuju bagian restaurant. "Kalian mau makan apa ?" tanya Kushina. Sementara Gaara, Kyuubi dan Minato mengangkat bahu , Naruto menjawab dengan penuh semangat , "Kaasan, aku mau ramen !" katanya. Kushina mengangguk , akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju rumah makan yang menyediakan ramen.

"Aku mau sushi, dengan telur ikan" kata Kyuubi sambil melihat pilihan menu yang ada pada buku menu "Minumannya, lemon juice ." "Hn, aku mini pizza dengan topping sosis, keju leleh dan daging. Minumannya jus melon" sahut Gaara.

Sang pelayan berbalik kearah Naruto, Kushina dan Minato yang duduk pada bagian seberang meja. "Aku mau ramen asinnya yang jumbo, tambahkan telur ikan. Terus minumannya jus jeruk deh" nah kalian tahu kan siapa yang memesan makanan ini ?

"Aku salad sayur dan jus alpukat." jawab kushina pendek. "Aku juga" sahut Minato. Akhirnya setelah menyebutkan ulang makanan yang dipesan, sang pelayan itu pamit.

"Itu Sasuke" gumam Naruto kecil. Namun Kyuubi dapat mendengarnya karena berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya , mengikuti arah pandang naruto kekanan. Disana ia menemukan pria uchiha yang bersama Naruto tempo hari 'Jadi, namanya Sasuke Uchiha'

Naruto yang menghadap kearah sasuke yang sedang makan sendirian tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi memicingkan matanya. Sedangkan Gaara, Minato dan Kushina hanyut dalam pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

Naruto nyaris saja berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang keluar dari cafe tersebut dengan muka kusut, namun seorang perempuan yang sangat dikenalinya , datang dengan nafas terengah-engah, entah apa yang diucapkannya, raut wajah Sasuke berubah lembut, ia mengelus pucuk kepala si gadis indigo dan mencium jidatnya, lalu merangkulnya dan berjalan pergi.

Raut muka Naruto jadi berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar, cemburu tentu saja. Setelah bertahun-tahun kau menyukainya, ternyata pria itu memilih sahabat baikmu ? sahabat yang mengetahui perasaanmu pada pria itu ?

"Hinata Hyuuga" ucapnya pelan, ia menunduk dan menghapus air matanya. Setelah merasa sedikit baikan dan air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi, Naruto berhenti menunduk dan menatap Gaara, Minato dan Kushina yang tetap asyik dan Kyuubi yang menatapnya lurus.

"Kau menyukainya, kan ?" tanya Kyuubi to the point. Mata Naruto membulat , terkejut tentu saja. Ternyata rubah ini melihatnya dari tadi. "Benar" sahut Naruto singkat sambil tersenyum getir.

"Hn. Kau harus kuat" kata Kyuubi singkat. Sejenak Naruto terkejut itu tadi , ia tidak salah dengar kan ? pria jutek menyebalkan itu memberinya kata-kata penyemangat. "Aku tidak salah dengar, kan ? kau memberiku semangat ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" sahut Kyuubi datar. "Tidak ?" beo Naruto. "Hn, itu memang yang harus kau lakukan. Memangnya kau mau terjerat dengan si pantat ayam itu terus ? dan selalu sakit hati setiap saat ketika melihat mereka berduaan ?" jawab Kyuubi jujur.

Naruto terkekeh. Sedikit terhibur saat ini. "Kau benar, Kyuu. Jadi aku harus bagaimana ? perempuan tadi, Hinata namanya. Dia adalah teman baikku. Bahkan ia sudah mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke sejak kelas 2 SMA !" jawab Naruto , nyaris menjerit, air matanya mulai menggenang kembali, siap mengalir kapan saja dari kedua safir indah itu.

"teman makan teman" sahut Kyuubi datar. "Kalau begitu, kau harus move on. Ingat, Naru. Cinta itu tidak dapat dipaksakan begitu saja. Kalau memang pantat ayam itu mencintai temanmu tadi, kau ingin memaksanya mencintaimu ? apa kau akan bahagia nanti, jika kau bersamanya, tapi tidak ada kebahagiaan samasekali"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum getir. Yang dijawab Kyuubi memang benar, bahkan 100%, lalu mengucek matanya. Membuang genangan air yang nyaris jatuh , menyeruak dari pelupuk matanya.

Kyuubi yang merasa ada kejanggalan, menoleh kearah kanan. Jelas sekali sekarang, Kushina, Minato dan Gaara memandang mereka berdua dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Kushina menghela nafas berat. "Akhirnya, putriku yang polos, lucu dan baik itu galau. Dia sudah dewasa" katanya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Damn !" sahut Gaara cepat. "Pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu memang bodoh !" katanya sementara Minato mengernyit tidak suka. "Naru memang sudah dewasa, basan. Bahkan dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Wajar kan ia jatuh cinta ?" sahut Kyuubi.

Sebelum Kushina menjawab, Naruto buru-buru menyela. "Sudah, Kaasan. Naru tidak apa-apa. Ah itu dia ramen ku! Hey pelayan , disini !" teriaknya, mengalihkan topik. Kyuubi mendengus kecil. Jelas sekali Naruto berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapan keluarganya, padahal ia begitu rapuh.

...

Malam itu pukul 23.00, setelah membalas SMS Karin yang belum dibalasnya sejak pagi, Kyuubi berniat keluar dari kamarnya untuk menggosok gigi dan bersiap tidur. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya karena samar-samar ia mendengar suara tangis dari kamar sebelah, Naruto.

Tok tok tok !

"Ah ! ya masuk" sahut Naruto. Jelas sekali ia terkejut ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kyuubi masuk dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Sejenak matanya menghadap ruangan yang berwarna kuning cerah itu. Lalu menatap Naruto yang tersenyum, palsu.

"Tidak usah sok tegar, kau menangis, kan ?" kata Kyuubi dengan ekspresi datar dan duduk disebelah Naruto disofa putih itu. "ya, aku menangis. Aku tidak bisa membohongi kata hatiku, Kyuu. Rasanya sakit, perih." naruto memegang dadanya sendiri. Air mata itu mengalir kembali.

Kyuubi mendengus diusapnya punggung naruto. "Kau harus kuat, hei. Kau jelek sekali saat menangis." katanya sambil berusaha menenengkan tangisan Naruto. Kyuubi sendiri bingung, kenapa ia bisa melakuka ini pada Naruto. Sedikit kesal juga, betapa bodohnya Sasuke Uchiha itu lebih memilih Hinata Hyuuga daripada Naruto.

"Aku memang cengeng, Kyuu" sahut Naruto .Sekarang ia yakin sekali matanya sudah bengkak. Tangan kyuubi , lebih tepatnya jempol jarinya, terulur untuk menghapus air matanya dari pipi Naruto.

"Ya, kau memang cengeng, Naru. Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau harus kuat, kau pasti bisa bangkit kembali dan move on. Didunia ini , banyak pria lain yang jauh lebih baik darinnya. Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan menangis lagi untukknya, Naru" balas kyuubi panjang. Sementara wajah Naruto sedikit memerah melihat wajah Kyuubi yang begitu dekat darinya. 'ternyata dia tampaan' jerit Naruto.

"Well, kelihatannya kau sudah lebih baik. Sudah, ya. Aku mau gosok gigi. Pasti mulutku sudah bau. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, sudah tengah malam" Kyuubi menunjuk jam digital difamar Naruto, 23.15, berarti sudah 15 menit ia disini.

"Aku juga mau gosok gigi. Hehe, ayo sekalian saja" kata Naruto yang telah kembali kenada suaranya yang biasa, ceria. "Hn, baiklah" sahut Kyuubi sambil bangkit dari sofa tersebut. Dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada disebelah kamar Naruto.

"Heei, aku duluan yang mau ambil airnya." Protes Naruto saat tangannya nyaris menyalakan keran, Kyuubi sudah lebih dulu mengisi air kedalam gelas miliknya, dengan cuek ia menjulurkan lidahnya, dan mengoleskan pasta gigi pada sikat gigi miliknya. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kalah.

"Kyuubi jelek, menyebalkan, kan aku duluan!" protes Naruto akhirnya dengan mulut penuh, sampai busa busa dari mulutnya sedikit keluar dan mengundang tawa renyah dari Kyuubi yang kembali mengejek-ngejeknya. Naruto tertegun 'ternyata dia menyenangkan , dan juga tampan' batinnya tanpa sadar, dan ikut tertawa menyadari kebodohannya yang memuncratkan busa-busa itu.

.

.

Dibalik pintu kamar mandi, ada seorang berambut panjang dan mengenakan pakaian gaun malam panjang semata kaki berwarna putih polos, rambut panjangya itu menutupi sebebagian wajahnya, apalagi ia sedang mendunduk.

Kushina cekikikan sendiri. Mungkin jika mati lampu, tawanya akan terdengar seperti kuntilanak yang siap menerkam siapa saja (grr.. sebenarnya aku takut nulis ada kunti nya segala, mana aku ngetiknya malam-malam, lagi) 'sepertinya akan berhasil. Aku harus membicarakannya dengan Tsunade' batin Kushina sambil turun kelantai bawah dengan penuh senyuman.

TBC :3

Pendekan, yah ? :v emang.. dan i know that XD wkwk.. Berhubung ini sudah malam, lirik jam dinding (omegoddd :p ? jam setengah 12 .. berhubung aku udah ngantuk , banget. Jadi aku bikin tbc aja :D hahaha.. bikin kilat karena besok mau kerumah temen , numpang internet buat update fanfict. Huee huee T-T internet dirumah chaa diputusin mama tuh, gara-gara ranking aku kelempar ke- 8, yhh mama jahat :'( oke akhir kata RnR =))

Mind to review ? *puppy eyes* , sok imut xD, plaak#

ok saatnya bales review

**Akbar123 : makasih ya udah nge review ini udah lanjut :D , review lagi ya#maksa*ditendang***

**Mitsuka sakurai : makasih ya udah review :D ini lanjut ,review lagi ya **

**BlackRose789 : ini udah lanjut , makasih udah review :D , review lagi ya **

**Puchan : makasih ya reviewnya , maaf ya ga bisa update kilat XD review lagi ya**

**Lavenderchan : makasih ya buat sarannya XD review lagi ne? **

**Dark-AraStev : he? keren? #terbangkelangitke7 ,makasih banyak loh XD , KyuuRin emang crack banget , habis aku ga ada ide enaknya Kyuu itu pacaran ama siapa , makasih udah nunggu , ini udah update jadi silahkan di baca **


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Chaa Namikaze

Summary : Naruto Namikaze, kedatangan anak dari teman dekat Minato dan Kushina dan tinggal serumah dengan mereka untuk sementara waktu mengurus perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut. Apa saja yang terjadi disana ? DLDR !

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T

Pairing : liat judul :p ?

Genre : gatau, tentuin sendiri.

Warning : typo(s) tentu saja bertebaran dimana-mana , OOC, kata bahasa kurang oke ? , abal, jelek, dungu -_- ?

Kyuubi 23 Th

Naruto : 20 th

Okeee.. DLDR , jangan lupa baca warning yaa, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Chapter 4 : Karin !?

"Niisan ... " Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya sedari pagi. Sekarang sudah pukul 09.00AM, ia membolos masuk kantor. Dirumah ini hanya ada beberapa maid , Naruto, dan Gaara yang akan bersiap kembali ke tempat kuliahnya, Paris. Saat ini Naruto sedang susah-susahnya membujuk Gaara untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha.

"Ahh hampir kelupaan, ini aku belikan baju yang cukup trend di Paris" Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengeluarkan baju hem lengan panjang bewarna biru muda keabu-abuan. Dibagian lehernya terdapat 2 kain untuk diikat pita, menutupi bagian dada. 'kebetulan sekali. Dia tidak akan menahanku' batin Gaara.

"Waah !" dengan ganas, Naruto langsung mengambilnya dari tangna Gaara dan berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai 2 "Aku mau coba bajunya, ya ! aku akan menemani niisan sampai bandara. Tunggu sebentar ya, Niisan !" kata Naruto sambil membanting pintu kamarnya, BLAAM !

...

Disinilah mereka. Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto sebentar ketika imotou nya itu menangis. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa ? adiknya itu begitu cengeng, huh ? "Nii-san.. h-iks.. ka-pan pulang lagi ? setelah 2 tah-un tid-ak bertemu, r-asanya , hiks.. aku t-idak re-la nii-san per-gi lagi, hiks" Naruto berusaha berbicara disela-sela tangisnya.

"Naru, 6 bulan lagi aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku. Jadi aku bisa kembali tinggal ke Jepang dan tidak kemana-mana lagi." kata Gaara sambil mengelus-elus punggung Naruto. Perlahan, isakannya mulai berhenti.

"Hai, aku mengerti Niisan. Hati-hati. Jaa " kata Naruto saat panggilan dari bandara itu kembali terdengar. Gaara menceup dahi Naruto sebentar, lalu menyeret kopernya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto dan mengangguk singkat "Jaa" sahutnya dalam , lalu berbalik menaiki pesawat.

Hening selama perjalanan, karena memang Naruto sendiri yang ada didalam mobil, sebenarnya ia ingin pulang dan segera tidur, mengingat malam tadi ia menghabiskan waktu untuk saling mengejek dengan Kyuubi.

Kringg ..

"Moshi-moshi , ada apa, Touchan ?"

"Lie, aku habis mengantar Niisan pergi ke Paris."

"Hn sudah. Kenapa menelepon ?"

"Tugas menumpuk !? Touchan, aku tidak memakai baju kantor.

"Huh, yasudah aku akan kesana , jaa matte !"

KLIK ! Naruto menekan tombol bergambar telepon berwarna merah disebelah kanan dari telepon tersebut. Lalu memutar stir menuju kantornya.

Naruto yang turun langsung menjadi topik pembicaraan orang disekitarnya. Dia mengenakan hem pemberian Gaara dan rok mini yang dibelikan Kushina di mall tempo hari. Kaki jenjangnya dibungkus high hells berwarna abu rokok dan membawa tas jinjit putih. Rambut panjangnya diikat kuda tinggi, dengan rambut berponi lurus seperti anak SMP, dan beberapa anak rambut yang keluar disekitar telinganya. Cantik.

Setelah tersenyum dan sesekali menegur orang-orang yang ditemuinya di koridor, Naruto langsung menekan lift pada lantai 7, ruangan ayahnya "mana tugas yang harus kuselesaikan, touchan ?" tanya Naruto to the point. Awalnya Minato melirik malas anaknya dari kacamata baca yang sedang dipakainya. Tapi karena melihat penampilan putri satu-satunya itu, safir yang menurun ke Naruto itu membelalak.

"Apa-apaan pakaianmu ?" sembur Minato. Naruto mengangkat bahunya "Aku sudah bilang ditelepon" sahutnya santai. Minato berdecak lalu memberikan sebuah map cokelat besar yang cukup tebal. "Ini. Periksa laporan ini dan tulis kesimpulannya. Kerjakan disini, touchan tidak mau orang banyak melihat penampilanmu, Naru" kata Minato overprotective.

"Hai touchan" Naruto mengambil map cokelat itu dan meletakannya diatas meja tamu yang tersedia diruangan besar itu. Lalu ia duduk disofa sambil membaca laporan itu dengan teliti.

Tok tok tok !

"Masuk" sahut Minato. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kyuu" kata Minato , sementara Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan duduk dikursi didepan meja Minato. Matanya melirik sesaat kearah Naruto yang nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. 'manis' batin Kyuubi tanpa sadar. Lalu ia kembali memalingkan pandangannya pada Minato.

"Pagi ini aku menerima fax dari Kaasan-mu. Ini adalah daftar nama perusahaan yang harus kau ajak bernegosiasi untuk kelangsungan perusahaanmu sisini. Katanya pilih dan cermati" kata Minato sambil menyerahkan 3 lembar kertas didalam sebuah map. "Hai" jawab Kyuubi singkat. Setelahnya , terdengar bel makan siang yang berdering cukup nyaring disepanjang koridor, sehingga terdengar sampai kedalam ruangan.

Kyuubi dapat melihat beberapa pegawai perusahaan Namiakze itu turun ke cafeteria yang ada dilantai dasar. "Ah, sudah waktunya makan siang. Touchaan aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku, setelah aku makan siang, aku langsung pula- Kyuu ?" kata Naruto saat ia akan bangkit dari sofa besar itu.

"Hei" sahut Kyuubi singkat. "Hei Naru, kau makan siang dirumah saja. Touchan tidak mau ada yang melihatmu berpakaian minim begitu." kata Minato dengan nada dingin. "Yah touchan" keluh Naruto singkat. "Aku lapar sekali. Bagaimana dong ?" lanjutnya dengan puppy eyes.

"Kyuubi, bisa kau temani Naru makan di cafeteria ?" tanya Minato yang sudah terkena jurus puppy eyes Naruto. Kyuubi sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi ia jadi teringat , ia tinggal dirumah mereka. Akhirnya Kyuubi mengangguk singkat. "Okee, jaa Touchan" Naruto langsung menyeret Kyuubi keluar dari ruangan Minato.

"Aku merasa Tousan dan Niisan mu sangat overprotective, Naru" kata Kyuubi sambil memencet tombol 1 pada lift. Semenatra Naruto yang sedang melamun jadi tersentak "Iya, menyebalkan sekali" jawabnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya

Kyuubi terkekeh sebentar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sexy sekali. Habis kencan, ya ?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memandang Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Perawakannya bagus, tinggi, lansgsing, berkaki dan berleher jenjang, dan body gitar spanyol. Sayangya Naruto bersifat kekanak-kanakan.

Wajah Naruto memerah sebentar karena disebut-sebut 'sexy' lalu ia ikut memandang pakaiannya sekarang. "Tidak terlalu sexy juga kok. Lihat, atasan ku saja lengan panjang !" sahutnya polos sambil memperlihatkan lengan pakaiannya. "Tapi rok minimu tidak bisa mengatakan kau tidak sexy" sahut Kyuubi sambil berjalan keluar dari lift dan berbelok kekanan, kearah Cafeteria diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

Naruto berjalan kearah Ayame, salah seorang pelayan dicafe tersebut. "Hei Naru-chan !" sapa Ayame cukup keras ketika meihat Naruto dari jauh berlari-lari kearahnya. "Ramen asin jumbo ! lalu aku mau salad buah dan miumannya em.. jus melon, deh !" kata Naruto singkat. Ayame mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau temanmu ?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Kyuubi dengan bolpoint ditangannya.

Naruto menyikut Kyuubi , sampai pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone nya. "Aku mau paket bento nya satu dengan cola, deh" katanya sementara Ayame mengangguk angguk.

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Kyuubi kearah bangku kosong yang nyaris saja diduduki Hinata Hyuuga dengan sepupuunya, Neji Hyuuga. Naruto melirik Hinata tajam "untuk apa Hyuuga disini ?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. "H-hai Naru-chan ! a-ku a-da urus-an dengan a-yahmu. B-agaimana k-abarmu ?" tanya Hinata dengan manis, sementara Naruto menahan amarahnya untuk tidak meninju wajah sok manis itu.

Kyuubi sebenarnya tahu Naruto menahan amarahnya. Ditepuknya pundak kanan Naruto pelan membuat gadis blonde itu menoleh kearahnya "Ingat yang kukatakan padamu tempo hari ? kau sudah tau gadis ini teman makan teman, kan ? jangan dipermasalahkan. Aku tau kau marah ketika melihatnya. Kau marah padanya, berarti kau juga masih berharap pada Uchiha itu" bisik Kyuubi tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto sempat bergidik saat merasakan nafas Kyuubi yang berhembus dan terasa panas ditelinganya. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan "Oh" jawabnya singkat pada Hinata. Lalu tanpa bicara lagi ia langsung memanggil Ayame dari kejauhan yang nampak bingung mencari tempat duduknya dan Kyuubi sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka berdua.

Kyuubi melirik Naruto sesaat, dia memakan ramennya dengan semangat 45. sepertinya melupakan masalah Hinata dan Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul diperusahaannya. Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya san mulai menyumpit paket bento miliknya.

"Kau tidak takut gendut, Naru ?"

"Hah ?" sahut Naruto linglung.

"Kau tidak takut gendut ?" ulang Kyuubi , sementara Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "No no no. Untuk apa juga aku takut gendut, memangnya ada orang yang suka denganku ? jadi untuk apa aku malu kalau gendut?" sahutnya ringan sambil menyeruput jus melonnya.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya "ckckck.." katanya. "Kenapa ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak terima. "perempuan seusiamu malah berlomba mempercantik diri untuk dilihat pria yang disukainya" jawab Kyuubi santai.

Naruto menghentikan sumpitan terhadap ramennya sebentar lalu menyipitkan matanya , menatap hazel kemerahan itu dengan intens. "Kau tau, kan ? pria yang kusukai sekarang berpacaran dengan sahabatku sendiri. Lantas untuk apa aku takut gendut ? sebesar apapun usahaku, selalu gagal pada akhirnya. Oh iya, kalau yang namanya cinta, cepat lambat ketemu juga kok" jelasnya panjang lebar, sementara Kyuubi hanya manggut-manggut.

"Terserah" kata Kyuubi. "Tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati" lanjut Kyuubi dengan mimik serius. "lho, kenapa ?" Naruto ikut-ikutan penasaran mata safirnya berkilat-kilat.

"Aku itu tidak bisa dibilang jelek, apalagi aku serumah denganmu. Jadi kau harus hati-hati akan pesonaku. Yah kalau bisa aku tidak mau menebarkan pesonaku dihadapanmu, tapi nyatanya itu tidak bisa karena aku benar-benar tam- aw !"perkataan Kyuubi terpotong saat Naruto melemparinya dengan sumpit bersih didalam kotak yang tersedia diujung meja.

"Hahahaha, rasain !" tawa Naruto renyah. Kyuubi ikut-ikutan tertawa. Membuat semburat merah diwajah Naruto, sampai-sampai ia melamun dengan ekspresi dungu menatap Kyuubi yang tertawa diseberangnya.

Kyuubi terdiam. Naruto belum sadar dari lamunannya dan wajah dungunya belum juga hilang. Mulutnya membentuk huruf o kecil. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. "BAAA" Teriaknya didepan wajah Naruto, sampai-sampai beberapa pegawai mulai bisik-bisik, sementara Naruto langsung tersentak sendiri.

"Hah, apa ?" Naruto celingak celinguk sendiri karena terkejut. Lalu ia menatap Kyuubi diseberangnya yang tersenyum tipis. "Dasar menyebalkan !" dengusnya. Wajahnya memerah melihat senyuman seksi dari Kyuubi. Dan mengundang tawa Kyuubi. "Itu tidak lucu" tukasnya kesal.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya, senyum tipis itu tak kunjung hilang. Ia merasa geli mengingat wajah dungu Naruto dan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sementara Naruto diseberangnya sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, merasa malu.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh dalam pesonaku" tukas Kyuubi sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, alis Naruto bertaut. "Tidak juga" jawabnya cepat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya , membalas ejekan Kyuubi. "Ngaku saja, deh" goda Kyuubi. Sementara Naruto geleng-geleng sambil bergumam 'tidak' beberapa kali, melihatnya senyum Kyuubi kembali mengembang 'dasar' batinnya geli.

BRAAK !

Tiba-tiba , Seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang seperti kushina, dengan mata onyx yang sekarang menyipit tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku, jalang !?" sembur Karin dengan keras. Menarik perhatian para pegawai yang masih menikmati makan siangnya. Walau jam makan siang hampir berakhir, namun orang yang ada di cafeteria masih cukup banyak.

Kyuubi terkejut akan kedatangan Karin yang tiba-tiba. Yang benar saja ? Karin bahkan tidak memberitahu akan kedatangannya ke Konoha. "Kau salah paham" kata Kyuubi. " kau selingkuh!" tuding Karin lalu beranjak dan langsung dikejar Kyuubi, meninggalkan Naruto yang nampak bingung dan terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

TBC :3

Omegot, tiba-tiba gak semangat ngetik T-Ta, tapi keburu udah kebuka microsoft nya, ya ketik aja seadanya -_- maaf ya minna kalau jelek, pendek, dll :( Aku sedang badmood sekarang , dan gak konsen ngetik , gomen ne :( review ?

Gilaa x_x ! mana aku lg dalm proses ngetik ff peinhina dan itafemkyuu -_- utang ff ku banyak banget, ya ? -..- wokwokwok #stress. jadi aku lbh mlih publish peinhina nya belakangan aja kalau yg ini udh complate. Okeh ? tunggu yaa =)) yang Itafemkyuu judulnya Prometido Maestro, yang Peinhina judulnya The Sister.

Oh iya, ada yang mau bantu aku nyari alur buat sasufemnaru ? sebenarnya nggak tega bgt bikin discontinued T-T jadi mau bantu ;;) *puppy eyes* oh iya, aku mau delete fanfict Prometido Maestro nya. Kayaknya kurang menarik , hm gmana ya -? Lanjutin, nggak ? :|

Baiklah, sekian dan saksikan (?) ff nya hanya di = sankyuuni fanfiction .. terimakasih atas perhtiannya. Kita jumpa di episode depan , jaa ! ^^ #plaak

Review ?

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Naruto Namikaze, kedatangan anak dari teman dekat Minato dan Kushina dan tinggal serumah dengan mereka untuk sementara waktu mengurus perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut. Apa saja yang terjadi disana ? DLDR !

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T

Pairing : liat judul :p ?

Genre : gatau, tentuin sendiri.

Warning : typo(s) tentu saja bertebaran dimana-mana , OOC, kata bahasa kurang oke ? , abal, jelek, dungu -_- ?

Kyuubi 23 Th

Naruto : 20 th

Okeee.. DLDR , jangan lupa baca warning yaa, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Chapter 5 : Back To Tokyo !

Bisik-bisik skandal cinta Naruto sang pemilik perusahaan, Kyuubi Uzumaki dan Shimura Karin mulai terdengar, bahkan sampai ketelinga Minato. Minato memijit pelipisnya pelan, dengan jari jempol dan jari tengah tangan kanannya, lalu ia menghela nafas dan mengirim pesan sms untuk Kushina dirumah.

Naruto samasekali tidak fokus menyetir. Entah kenapa dan ia juga tidak tahu, ia dituduh jalang oleh

perempuan yang ternyata adalah kekasih dari Kyuubi Uzumaki. Yang namanya mulai nyempil di hati Naruto. Nyesek tentu saja. Kyuubi bahkan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa padanya, padahal ia sedikit berharap. Entahlah, memikirkannya ia jadi sakit kepala.

Diwaktu yang sama

Kushina mendapatkan sms itu, sementara Naruto baru tiba dirumah. Wajah Naruto nampak ditekuk. "Naru, kemarilah" kata Kushina sambil melambai pada anak bungsunya itu. Naruto melirik malas dan menghempaskan pantatnya disofa disamping Kushina.

"Ada apa, kaasan ?" tanya Naruto dnegan nada uring-uringan. Sebenarnya ia lelah sekarang, ingin berganti pakaian dan segera tidur siang mengisi tenaganya dan menejernihkan pikirannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Kushina cuek. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya-tanya tentang sms dari Minato. Namun melihat keadaan Naruto, ia tahu putrinya butuh istirahat sekarang.

Naruto mengangguk. Sebenarnya kurang mengerti maksud Kushina yang kurang jelas. Tapi ia urungkan niat untuk bertanya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur sekarang. Ia pun naik ke lantai dua, disana menatap sebentar kamar Kyuubi. Nyesek. Segera ia beralih menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

Konoha, 17.40

Safir itu terbuka perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat ia masih belum bergerak, tepatnya belum mau bangun dari tidurnya, dari jendela kamarnya ia dapat melihat matahari yang hanya terlihat sedikit, menandakan sudah lewat waktu matahari tenggelam.

Akhirnya ia bangkit dan melirik jam weker bergambar jeruk di nakast disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengerjap perlahan, membuang rasa kantuk. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju balkon dan duduk sebentar.

Dipandanginya taman bunga rumahnya dari sana. Melihat Kushina yang sedang asyik menyiram bunga. Dengan Minato duduk disalah satu kursi taman tersebut. 'tumben tousan sudah pulang' batin Naruto mengingat Minato selalu pulang jam 7 malam, saat mereka akan makan malam.

Namun sebuah bunyi mobil lebih mendominasi pendegaran Naruto karena suasana sedang nyaman dan tidak berisik. Mobil itu, Kyuubi. Naruto menarik nafasnya berat ketika rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Ia memilih untuk beranjak dari balkon , menutup pintunya, berserta jendela, lalu menyalakan lampu dan pergi mandi.

Malam ini Naruto hanya mengenakan dress malam dengan panjang lengan sampai sikut, panjangya kira-kira selutut. Warnanya putih polkadot hitam. Lucu juga, tapi dress itu tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan bentuk tubuh Naruto yang indah. Seperti biasa, ia selalu cantik.

Ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk membuat makanan. Ini masih jam 6. dan makan malam jam 7, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuubi. Ia kembali menarik nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sayang sekali Gaara sudah pergi pagi tadi, sekarang ia benar-benar butuh tempat bercerita, tapi tidak dengan Kushina ataupun Minato.

Biasanya ia akan bercerita apapun pada Hyuuga Hinata. Namun sekarang hubunagn persahabatan itu tersebut sudah putus, berkat Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi sekarang, sekarang ia lebih terpuruk.

Bebannya banyak, tak ada tempat bercerita. Padahal kata orang, bercerita dapat mengangkat sedikit bebanmu.

Naruto memusut wajahnya kasar. Ia hanya perlu tenang. Dan semua akan berlalu. Namun nyatanya ia tetap tidak tenang dan melahap makan malamnya dengan sangat pelan karena ia kurang nafsu.

Malam itu dihabiskannya untuk menyendiri dilantai tiga untuk melihat bintang, kebiasaannya, merasakan semilir angin malam yang sesekali datang. Walau sebenarnya angin malam kurang baik bagi kesehatan, tapi Naruto tidak perduli.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. Ini hari Senin ! segera diliriknya jam dinding yang ada dipojok ruangan. Pukul 21.00 ! yeah tepat sekali, dengan kecepatan tinggi dan semangat menggebu-gebu Naruto menuruni tangga.

Diujung tangga antara lantai 1 dan lantai 2, ia berpapasan dengan Kyuubi yang ingin naik kelantai 2, namun Naruto mencuekinya. Padahal ia tau Kyuubi meliriknya saat itu.

Bruuk !

Naruto tersandung dan jatuh dilantai paling bawah. Kyuubi langsung melihat keadaannya, namun sebelum ia membantu Naruto yang tidak melihatnya itu berdiri, Kyuubi dapat mendengarkan umpatan 'sial' namun Naruto sudah bangkit dengan cepat dan berlari kembali.

The Love

Kotak yang bersinar-sinar menggambarkan beberapa orang disana, nampak diperhatikan dengan antusias oleh seorang gadis blonde. Sebut saja nonton tv. Yah jangan lupakan kebiasaan Naruto yang satu ini, drama tengah malam.

Kyuubi kembali lewat ditengah rumah, entah kemana ia membawa 2 buah ocha hangat dan kue kecil kearah ruang tamu. Namun Naruto merasa terlalu malas untuk memperhatiannya. Bairlah ia menikmati tontonannya sekarang.

Namun nyatanya, ia tidak berkonsentarsi saat mendengar suara perempuan dari ruang tamu. Ia terdiam sendiri. Terdorong rasa penasaran, diperkecilnya sedikit volume televisi. Berkonsentrasi untuk menguping. Diantara pembicaraan Kyuubi dan bunyi televisi.

"…. aku mencintaimu, aku mau tinggal di kost.. permintaan touchan ku, koi. Sebentar... pulang ke Tokyo, kok. ...khawatir. ... tidak ada rasa pada ... yang makan siang bersamaku tadi." Hanya itu yang dapat Naruto tangkap sekarang. Hatinya tersayat.

Sakit.

Tidak bisakah kau berharap kecil? Kali ini saja kau ingin berharap... namun baru saja rasa itu datang ... semuanya hancur .. impian yang baru kau bangun ... runtuh ... semuanya..

Tanpa sadar Naruto mulai menangis, air mata yang berusaha ditahannya sejak tadi siang akhirnya menyeruak keluar dengan deras. Kalau begini lebih baik ia tidak usah mendengarkan apapun tadi.. kenyataannya terlalu sakit.

Ia mulai sesenggukan. Bernafas pun cukup sulit rasanya. Matanya sudah bengkak, namun air mata yang keluar samasekali tidak surut. Bahkan semakin deras mengucur.

Kyuubi yang mendengar isak tangis pilu itu menoleh pelan, dari sini ia dapat melihat Naruto duduk didepan tv yang menyala sambil menangis keras. Ah ia jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya degan Naruto. Menangis karena drama tengah malam. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto akan kejadian tadi. Mendengar tangisan itu, ia merasa ..

Naruto bukan hanya menangis karena drama itu .. mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan menangis karena drama, tapi karena Kyuubi.

Kyuubi begitu yakin karena tangisan itu terdengar lebih pilu dan menyakitkan. Ia menarik nafasnya , hampir saja ia lupa akan kekasihnya , Karin yang saat ini berkunjung keediamannya. Karin nampak celingak-celinguk.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kyuubi. "Aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh" sahutnya jujur. Mungkin lebih tepatnya suara isakan Naruto yang makin mengeras. Kyuubi berdecak. Entah mengapa ia begitu ingin melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang, dan ia juga ingin Karin pulang, sekarang !

"Rumah ini memang kadang-kadang terdengar bunyi tangis saat malam hari" sahut Kyuubi dengan horor. Padahal ia jujur. Karena seringkali ia terbangun karena Naruto memang menangis menonton drama tengah malam itu.

Karin langsung menyeleweng pikirannya ke berbagai macam makhluk gaib. "aah sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam. Aku pulang dulu, j-jaa" katanya sambil menarik tas jinjingnya dan pergi cepat dengan mobil jazz nya. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis, berhasil.

Setelah mengunci pintu depan, ia mencopot kunci itu dan meletakannya digantungan kunci. Lalu berniat menemui Naruto. Kini isakannya mulai mereda. Tapi sesekali ia sesenggukan. Kyuubi diam. Untuk apa ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto ? bukankah ia baru saja berjanji pada Karin untuk tidak berrdekatan dengan Naruto ? masa bodoh !

"Hei" katanya. Naruto menoleh , wajahnya benar-benar mengasiankan sekarang. Entah mengapa, hati Kyuubi sakit. Seperti menerima beban yang ditanggung Naruto sekarang. "Apa ? hiks" Naruto berusaha menjawab panggilan Kyuubi.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanyanya. Naruto menggeleng. "Ah aku harus tidur. Oyasumi" katanya cepat sambil memencet remot tv dan berjalan -sebenarnya hampir berlari- menuju kamarnya. Kyuubi memicingkan matanya.

Ia tahu betul Naruto berusaha menghindarinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa rindu dengan senyuman dan ulah konyol Naruto setiap harinya. Tadi saja ia terjatuh ditangga, dan Kyuubi nyaris tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Padahal ..tadi siang Naruto masih ceria bersamanya, tepatnya ..

Sebelum Karin datang.

Ya, Kyuubi tahu itu. Namun melihat Naruto yang sudah memasuki kamarnya, akhirnya ia pasrah dan akan menarik Naruto suatu waktu untuk berbicara panjang lebar dengannya, tentang Karin. Ia memang disarankan Karin untuk menginap di kost, atau tinggal 1 apartemen bersamanya, namun Kyuubi menolak karena disinilah ia tinggal sementara waktu, bahkan ia bersyukur, dapat mengenal Naruto.

Pada awal kedatangannya, ia mengira Naruto adalah anak yang manja, sangat cengeng dan menyebalkan. Namun saat ia mengenal Naruto lebih jauh, ternyata Naruto benar-benar anak yang menyenangkan, walau sifatnya kekanakan. Sifatnya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Sewaktu waktu ia bisa nampak dewasa, dan kekanakan, dan itu menjadi ciri khas yang unik dan membuat banyak orang tertarik padanya.

SKIP TIME ::

Pagi itu niatnya Kyuubi ingin keliling untuk berolahraga pagi. Dia sudah siap dengan headset yang menyumpal kedua telinganya serta air mineral dalam botol ada digenggamannya. Namun saat ia menutup pintu rumah dengan pelan , ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah majalah di teras rumah mereka, ditemani secangkir susu hangat. Nampaknya Naruto sangat menikmati kegiatan bersantai dipagi harinya.

Merasa ada yang mendekat, Naruto menoleh keatas, menghadap Kyuubi yang menjulang tinggi diatasnya, apalagi ia sedang duduk sekarang. "Ohayou" katanya singkat lalu kembali fokus pada majalahnya. Kyuubi mendengus dan duduk di kursi yang ada disebelah Naruto.

"Naruto" panggilnya.

"Ya ?" jawab Naruto seadanya, ia memang membolak balikan majalahnya, namun konsentrasi pikirannya pecah. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang, ia samasekali tidak berbakat menajdi seorang pokerface.

"Mengenai kemarin, aku minta maaf. Kekasihku terbawa emosi dan menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. Aku juga minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja." katanya panjang. Naruto memejamkan matanya, hatinya sakit kembali saat Kyuubi menyebut-nyebut kata kekasih dihadapannya.

Kekasih Kyuubi,

Bukan dia.

"Memangnya kamu salah apa ? sudah sewajarnya kan kamu mengejar kekasihmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa" kata Naruto datar. Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Aku tau kamu berbohong dari nada bicaramu. Kamu bahkan menghindariku" kata Kyuubi.

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "rupanya kau sadar" katanya lalu terkekeh pelan. Kyuubi terdiam. "Aku hanya berpikir, bukankah tidak baik kita menjadi orang ketiga dalam sebuah hubungan ? apa jadinya jika kekasihmu melihatku berdekatan denganmu ? ia akan berpikir negatif" lanjutnya panjang. Lalu menarik nafas. "Yah, itu menurutku sih" katanya lagi dengan pendek.

Kyuubi memicingkan matanya menatap safir yang sok kuat itu. "Aku tidak suka kau membangun tembok diantara kita, Naru" katanya dingin. "Bukankah aku harus menjaga jarak denganmu, bagaimana kalau kekasihmu melihat ?" lagi-lagi Naruto menyinggung Karin.

Akhirnya Kyuubi mengangkat bahu. Tidak tahu. "Entahlah, yang pasti aku tidak suka kau jadi menjaga jarak denganku. Bersikaplah biasa" perintahnya. Naruto manggut-manggut. "Memangnya sikapku tidak biasa, ya ? perasaan aku cuma menghindar saja" jawabnya polos.

"Oh iya" kata Kyuubi. "Ada apa ?" jawab Naruto, kembali pada nadanya yang biasa. Kyuubi menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja ada rasa yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Memang terdengar berlebihan, namun begitulah adanya.

"Mungkin 4 hari depan aku akan kembali ke Tokyo" katanya sambil menatap safir Naruto lurus, seakan tak melepaskan sedetikpun ekspresi dari wajah imutnya. Mimik dingin yang dipasang Naruto luntur begitu saja.

"Yaah" jawab Naruto dengan nada kecewa yang kentara, lalu ia menghela nafas berat. "Aku sendirian lagi dirumah" katanya. Kyuubi terkekeh "Aku tidak pergi selamanya kok. Mungkin sewaktu waktu aku harus mengunjungi perusahaanku disini, karena belum pulih 100%" jawabnya.

Namun perkataannya samasekali tidak mengubah mimik wajah kecewa Naruto. "Kenapa ? kau akan rindu padaku , ya ?" tanya Kyuubi iseng. Wajah Naruto memerah seketika. "E-enak saja ! aku Cuma jadi nggak ada teman dirumah" jawabnya tergagap. Kyuubi menjulurkan lidahnya. Inilah Naruto yang diinginkannya. Bukan seperti malam tadi.

"Tapi nampaknya aku sibuk minggu ini" kata Naruto yang seperti teringat sesuatu. Kyuubi menatapnya, tatapan matanya mengatakan 'kenapa' yang tak terucap. "Ada banyak pekerjaan yang aku lalaikan akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi touchan dan akatsuki corp sedang melakukan kerjasama membangun hotel berbintang di daerah Tokyo.

"Tokyo ?" beo Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tinggal di Tokyo. Kau bisa berkunjung kekediaman ku." kata Kyuubi. "Whoaa" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi :D seperti orang memenangkan game satu juta yen. "Yah bisa jadi. Tapi bagaimana dengan .." Kyuubi terdiam. "Kekasihmu ?" lanjut Naruto dengan nada pelan.

Kyuubi mendengus, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicaraknnya." "Ah baiklah. Jadi kapan kamu akan pergi ? mungkin aku bisa lembur untuk meluangkan waktu sebentar"tanya Naruto sambil menandaskan susu didalam cangkir putih susu miliknya. Kyuubi memasang fose berpikir.

"Mungkin hari Sabtu ini, ini hari Selasa, kan ? ah waktu terasa begitu cepat, aku sudah tinggal disini selama 2 bulan" kata Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk mengiakan. Wajahnya tetap kecewa."Ah aku tidak jadi lari pagi, deh. Ini gara-gara kamu" Kyuubi menunjuk Naruto, berusaha mengalihan perhatiannya.

Naruto mendelik. "Enak saja ! yang ngajak ngobrol tadi kan kamu. Ah sudah jam 6 ! aku harus bersiap-siap. Ayo masuk" Naruto menarik tangan Kyuubi masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sementara itu, Kushina berlari sekuat tenaga agar tidak ketahuan mengintip kedua anak manusia itu. Ia terkikik sendiri. Pagi itu ia ingin membuka tirai, qnamun langsung disuguhkan pemandangan putrinya sedang berbincang dengan riang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan hari Jumat sore ?" tanya Kyuubi didalam mobil, saat mereka dijalan menuju perusahaan masing-masing. "Sudah kubilang aku sangat sibuk sekarang. Bagaimana ? mungkin aku akan mengantarmu saja" jawab Naruto.

"Yasudah" jawab Kyuubi sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa atas jawaban Naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan?

SKIP TIME,

SATURDAY ~

"Aku pergi" kata Kyuubi sambil mencium pucuk kepala Karin. Karin sedikit heran, biasanya Kyuubi akan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya, namun ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kyuubi menarik kopernya kedalam kereta. Ia melambai pada Karin yang melambai juga padanya.

'Naruto kau berbohong, bahkan sms ku belum dibalas samasekali olehmu' batin Kyuubi. Entah mengapa ia berharap yang mengantarnya Naruto, bukan Karin. Apa ? yah reader sekalian tidak salah baca kok :v (?)

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada kumpulan orang yang nampak kesal, lantaran seorang perempuan blonde berambut panjang berlari kencang dan menggesak semua orang yang ada disana, dia.. Kyuubi tersenyum.

Naruto.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya , lalu akhirnya melihat hazel itu dari dalam kereta yang mulai berjalan pelan. Terlihat jelas, ia sedang ngos ngosoan, tapi ia melambai padanya dan Kyuubi membalas lambaian itu. Begitu pula Karin yang menganggap lambaian itu untuknya. Poor you, Karin.

"Sayonara Naru" gumam Kyuubi pelan. Disana, Naruto menggumamkan hal yang hampir sama, "Sayonara Kyuu" ..

TBC !

Capeeeeeeeek, BANGET ! 3-| chaa nyelesain 2 chapter hari ini. jadwal padat, PR banyak lagi :v maaf ya kalau alurnya jadi gaje kayak begene, tapi kan udah diperingatin di warning xD menurut minna ,chapter ini bagaimana ? dan untuk yang udah review makasih banget ya , dan maaf saya ga bisa bales review kalian soalnya saya mau bobok capek soalnya abis persami

Review lagi ya #puppy eyes no jutsu


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D

Summary : Naruto Namikaze, kedatangan anak dari teman dekat Minato dan Kushina dan tinggal serumah dengan mereka untuk sementara waktu mengurus perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut. Apa saja yang terjadi disana ? DLDR !

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T

Pairing : liat judul :p ?

Genre : gatau, tentuin sendiri.

Warning : typo(s) tentu saja bertebaran dimana-mana , OOC, kata bahasa kurang oke ? , abal, jelek, dungu -_- ?

Kyuubi 23 Th

Naruto : 20 th

Okeee.. DLDR , jangan lupa baca warning yaa, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Chapter 6 : mendua ?

Sudah 6 bulan sejak kepergian Kyuubi, dan Gaara sudah kembali kerumahnya, yah Gaara sudah wisuda dan kembali ke Jepang. Sekarang ia bekerja sebagai direktur muda diperusahaan Namikaze. Naruto sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, ia tidak sendirian lagi dirumah, pekerjaannya juga berkurang sekarang.

"Kudengar ia akan ke Konoha lagi." kata Minato.

"Oh ya, kapan ?" tanya Kushina bersemangat.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak lama lagi" jawab Minato ambigu.

"Aku harus berhasil kali ini. Sudah cukup kita gagal saat itu !" kata Kushina, dijawab anggukan setuju dari suaminya itu.

Pagi itu seperti biasanya, Naruto berada pekarangan disamping rumahnya. Naruto yang sekarang hobi mengurus bunga-bunga, sedang menyiram sedikit air pada bunga mawar putih kesayangannya. Bunga-bunga itu sudah mulai rimbun dipekarangan rumah. Sesekali Naruto harus memotong cabangnya yang kemana-mana. Apalagi cabang mawar yang berduri, cukup berbahaya.

Naruto menoleh pada bunga lilinya yang hampir berbunga. Bunga itu masih menguncup. "Beberapa hari lagi pasti bunga ini mekar dengan sangat indah" gumamnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Peluh sudah mengalir dari pelipisnya, yang langsung dipusutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Naruto" panggil Gaara sambil menggeser pintu itu dan duduk diteras sambil melihat kegiatan imotou nya itu, Naruto yang sedang asyik sendiri tidak memperdulikan panggilan nisan nya itu. Kedua kening Gaara mengernyit.

"Hei Naru" panggilnya kembali, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih keras dan dia berani bertaruh Naruto dapat mendengar panggilannya itu. Namun, masih tidak ada tanggaapan. Urat siku-siku mulai muncul dikening Gaara. Sekarang Naruto sedang menyiram bunganya dengan air pupuk kotoran hewan sambil memasang masker.

"AWAS, ULAT !" teriak Gaara tiba-tiba. Naruto yang sangat geli pada ulat langsung terkejut bukan main. Penyiram bunga ditangannya langsung melayang dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan cairan pupuk yang bau. "NISAAAAAAAN !" Teriak Naruto , begitu keras hingga beberapa maid langsung melihat keadaan dan cekikikan mendapati tuan mereka sedang dalam keadaan sial. Gaara langsung mengambil langkah seribu berlari menuju kamarnya, yang dulunya adalah kamar Kyuubi.

Tok tok tok !

"Hei Naru, buka pintunya. Itu teman lama Kaasan" kata Kushina dengan nada bossy. Naruto sangat kesal. Tidak bisakah Kushina membuka sendiri !? lihatlah keadaannya sekarang ! Naruto yang sedang lewat ruang tamu terpaksa membuka pintu rumah orang itu dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Konnichiwa" kata seorang wanita cantik dengan senyum manisnya. Namun senyuman manisnya luntur seketika , mata hazel nya membulat ketika melihat orang yang membuka pintunya berpenampilan sangat tidak elit, penuh tanah. Dan bau tidak sedap menguar dari tubuhnya, dan membuat wanita blonde pucat itu merasa mual.

"Aa-apa benar ini rumah keluarga Namikaze ?" tanyanya canggung. Naruto mengangguk sebentar. "Silahkan masuk. Kaasan ada ditengah rumah" jawab Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumah lebih besar. Membiarkan sang wanita masuk.

Wanita yang kita kenal bernama Tsunade ini tak sengaja melihat foto keluarga yang menempel didinding ruang tamu. "Oh jadi anak ini yang ada dalam foto itu" batinnya dalam hati sambil terus masuk menemui Kushina.

Dibagian Naruto,

Dia sedang bersungut-sungut sambil meremas handuk oranye ditangannya. Gaara benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Padahal ia baru saja mandi, dan sekarang harus mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya, blaam ! ia membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang.

Setelah berpakaian dengan rapi, dengan t-shirt biasa berwarna pink dengan pita besar, dan celana pendek putih susu, ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer, lalu menyisirnya pelan, tanpa memasang aksesoris apapun, ia turun kedapur untuk makan.

"Naruto, tolong bawakan 2 gelas jus buah, ya" perintah Kushina dengan suara keras ketika melihat putrinya itu berjalan kearah dapur. "Hai" jawab Naruto malas. Lalu membuat jus untuk kedua perempuan cantik itu.

Naruto meletakan dua jus apel yang dingin itu dengan 2 potong cheesecake diatas meja tamu. "Wah nak, penampilanmu sungguh beda dengan yang tadi ya, hahaha" kata Tsunade sambil tertawa kecil, tadi begitu jelek, sekarang nampak segar dan cantik. "Hahaha" Naruto ikut-ikutan tertawa hambar, lalu permisi untuk kembali kedapur.

"Jadi bagaimana ?" tanya Kushina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tsunade. Tsunade tersenyum simpul "Tentu saja aku setuju, menikahkan anak tunggalku , Uzumaki Kyuubi dengannya." jawab Tsunade. Kushina tersenyum bahagia. Namun senyum itu seketika luntur ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Putramu .. memiliki kekasih" jawab Kushina setengah berbisik. Tsunade terdiam. Sudah lama ia tidak menyetujui hubungan Kyuubi dan Karin. Namun ia memilih Kyuubi menentukan jalannya sendiri. Namun sekarang Tidak. Tsunade harus memilihkan orang yang tepat !

"Gadis yang dipacari anakku bukanlah gadis yang baik. Aku harus campur tangan. Kau tenang saja, aku akan mencari cara. Ah ada sms dari Kyuubi. Dia sudah tiba, aku beralasan ingin kekonoha dengan alasan ingin bertemu denganmu dan menyuruhnya ikut untuk mengecek perusahaannya." kata Tsunade panjang.

Kushina cekikikan. "Kau licik juga, ya" responnya singkat. Tsunade tersenyum , lebih tepatnya evil smirk. "Tentu saja" balasnya. "Dan pertunangan ini harus berhasil" jawabnya dengan nada yakin.

Sementara itu,

Kyuubi melirik kedaan sebentarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja ada bunga sakura yang sedang berbunga indah, yah.. saat ini adalah musim semi. Jadi pemandangan cukup indah. Kyuubi tersenyum. Karin masih sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya, bahkan belum kembali sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

Ia mengecek sms yang baru saja didapatnya, dari ibunya, Tsunade yan memintanya kerumah Naruto , namun diabaikannya dan dimundurinya, nanti saja. Sekarang ia ingin ke perusahaan Shimura sekarang.

Setelah menaiki taksi selama 30 menit, ia tiba diperusahaan yang didominasi warna abu-abu itu. Lalu masuk kedalamnya, beberapa gadis bahkan cekikikan, karena aura cool Kyuubi, wajah tampannya, wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Good, belum 15 menit ia menginjakan kaki disini, ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Permisi" katanya pada seorang wanita berambut ungu pendek di bagian administrasi. "ya?" sahut wanita tua itu datar. "Dimana ruang Karin ?" tanya to the point. Sang wanita memicingkan matanya sebentar. Mau apa orang ini ?

"Saya bukan orang jahat. Ini kartu nama saya" kata Kyuubi sambil meletakan kartu nama itu diatas meja. Sang wanita tua mengambilnya dan melirik Kyuubi. "ruangnya dilantai lima, bagian kanan dari koridor utama. Pintu ruangannya berwarna cokelat terang. Disana juga tertulis namanya" jelas sang wanita tua sambil mengembalikan kartu nama tersebut, Kyuubi mengambilnya dan mengikuti perkataan wanita itu tadi.

Shimura Karin. Dengan warna pintu cokelat terang. Ia begitu rindu pada kekasihnya ini. Akhir-akhir ini ia mengaku benar-benar sibuk, bahkan hampir seminggu sekali menghubunginya. Kyuubi tersenyum, dengan tidak sabar ia mengetuk pintu itu.

Tidak ada jawaban, apa Karin didalam ?

Tok tok tok !

Mh...

Kyuubi terdiam. Ia tidak salah dengar tadi. Iapun mempertajam pendengarannya, iapun mendengar suara suara decapan. Dengan tanda tanya, iapun membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci tersebut.

Hazel itu membulat. Karin sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang pria yang diketahuinya pernah dekat dengan Karin. Shimura Sai. Ia memicingkan matanya dengan tajam ketika melihat banyak bercak merah pada leher Karin.

Karin begitu terkejut akan kedatangan Kyuubi yang sangat tiba-tiba. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Sai, lalu merapikan bajunya. Kyuubi memicingkan matanya pada Sai yang sedang tersenyum. Sampai matanya menyipit.

"Kyuu.. aku dapat menjelaskan semua ini" kata Karin sambil memegang tangan kanan Kyuubi, dengan kasar Kyuubi menepis tangan Karin lalu menatapnya penuh benci. "Jadi ini sambutan untuk kedatanganku ? bagus. Kau benar-benar menyiapkan sambutan yang membuatku terkejut" sindirnya tajam.

"Kyuu.. kumohon dengarkan aku .. a-aku ti-"

"CUKUP" potong Kyuubi dengan nada dingin yang kentara. Aura membunuh menguar begitu pekat dari tubuhnya. "kita akhiri sampai disini. Aku harus pergi" kata Kyuubi sambil beranjak dan memabanting pintu ruangan Karin dengan keras. Mengacuhkan tatapan bertanya dari setiap pekerja disana.

Kyuubi membelokan stir mobilnya ke kediaman Namikaze , menuruti perintah ibunnya walaupun sekarang ia benar-benar ingin kembali segera ke Tokyo. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan sedikit tidak sabar, sampai seorang pria yang sama tingginya dengan dia membuka pintu.

"Kau lagi" kata Gaara. "Aku ingin menemui ibuku. Dia ada didalam, kan ?" kata Kyuubi. Gaara mengangguk. Dia merasa ada aura yang tidak bersahabat dari pria didepannya saat ini, tanpa basa basi ia mempersilahkan Kyuubi masuk.

"ada apa kau memanggilku , Kaasan ?" tanya Kyuubi sambil duduk disebelah Tsunade yang mengobrol santai dengan Kushina. Tsunade menoleh sebentar, ia merasa ada yang janggal pada putranya ini. "Tidak apa-apa. Diam saja kau disitu" jawab Tsunade cuek, Kyuubi berdecak. Hey ngomong-ngomong, Naruto dimana ?

"Bachan, dimana Naruto ?" tanya Kyuubi. Kushina terkejut lalu bertukar pandang pada Tsunade dan tersenyum setan. "Ah ia didapur. Temui saja. Sudah lama kalian tidak bertemu" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum manis. "hai" jawab Kyuubi pendek sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur. Ia masih ingat penataan rumah besar ini, bau rumput yang khas jika hujan datang, juga wangi cassablanca -gatau typo atau gak, idk- yang yang tidak terlalu menyengat.

Kyuubi menggeser pintu kaca itu. Ia dapat melihat rambut blonde panjang yang sudah mencapai bagian pinggangnya. Itu Naruto. Tidak salah lagi. "Hei" kata Kyuubi pendek. Naruto diam. Apa ia tidak salah dengar ?

Sepertinya tadi ia mendengar suara bariton khas laki-laki yang memanggilnya. suara itu sangat dikenalnya, namun sudah lama tidak didengarnya. Karena tak ada suara apa-apa lagi, akhirnya ia berfikir ia berhalusinasi dan melanjutkan menyeruput mie nya dengan tenang.

Merasa dikacangi Naruto, Kyuubi memicingkan matanya dan berdeham sedikit keras. Akhirnya Naruto sadar ada seseorang didekatnya dan refleks menoleh dan Kyuubi tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi terkejut yang kentara diwajah Naruto. "Kuubi ?" Naruto berusaha berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis melihat raut terkejut yang kentara pada Naruto, lalu ia mengambil air mendekatkan air mineral itu kedalam gelas kaca dan memberikannya pada Naruto yang langsung diambil Naruto, melarutkan makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya melewati tenggorokan, menuju lambung, usus halus, usus besar dan berakhir di toilet -_-

Setelah air minumnya sudah habis, ia letakan gelas kosong tersebut keatas meja dan berbalik menghadap Kyuubi. "Aaaa" saking gembiranya , Naruto langsung memeluk pinggang Kyuubi dengan erat, sampai tidak sadar wajah Kyuubi memerah. "H-hei Naru , sesaak." katanya saat Naruto semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, ia senang dapat mencium aroma khas Naruto, vanilla dan jeruk. jujur, ia merindukan aroma tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan berkunjung ?"

"Kebetulan saja, aku baru tiba di Konoha dan dipanggil ibuku kesini." Jawab Kyuubi.

"Ooh, jadi perempuan cantik berambut blonde pucat tadi kaasan mu ? dia cantik sekali lho. Oh pantas ya mata kalian sama !" ucap Naruto beruntun. Sementara Kyuubi hanya mengiakan saja, padahal dalam hatinya ia bersorak ria mendapati Naruto menyambutnya dengan pelukan, ada sebuah rasa hangat yang menjalar pada hatinya.

Mengingat Naruto, ia jadi teringat Karin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tak sadar aura gelap itu kembali menguar darinya. Berani sekali Karin asyik berciuman dengan pria yang jauh lebih jelek daripadanya. Apa Karin begitu rindu ciuman Kyuubi ? sampai memintanya pada pria lain. Entahlah, Kyuubi merasa muak dan berdecak sebal.

"Kenapa ?" bagai tersadar dari lamunannya, Kyuubi terdiam dan menatap safir itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bahwa ada perempuan cantik didepannya ini. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Kyuubi, berbohong tentu saja. Ia dapat melihat alis Naruto yang mengernyit kebingungan.

"Bohong" katanya pendek. "Memangnya aku harus bercerita denganmu ?" tanya Kyuubi dingin. Naruto terdiam. "Iya juga sih. Kalau dipikir aku bukan siapa-siapa, sementara kau kapan saja bisa bercerita pada kekasihmu. Hahahaa.." Naruto tertawa hambar. Padahal hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Ck." Kyuubi berdecak. "Aku sudah putus dengannya. Jadi aku mohon agar kau tidak menyinggung apapun tentangnya lagi. Aku terlalu muak untuk mengingatnya. " lanjut Kyuubi kejam. Naruto terkejut. Ini adalah sisi lain dari Kyuubi yang selama ini dikenalnya. Walaupun Kyuubi dingin dan menyebalkan, ia tidak pernah membawa aura hitam seperti ini.

Naruto mulai bergetar ketakutan. "Akh.. m-maafkan aku aku tidak t-tahu mengenai h-hal i-tu. Se-baiknya ki-ta g-ganti t-opik s-aja , ya ?" jawab Naruto terbata. "Memangnya topik apa yang bisa kau bicarakan ? sejak dulu, sedikit-sedikit kau singgung dia. Aku MUAK !" teriak Kyuubi agak keras. Ia sudah tidak ingat lagi akan norma kesopanan. namun Kushina dan Tsunade tidak dapat mendengarnya karena ruang tamu cukup jauh dengan dapur.

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca tanpa kehendaknya. Air mata Naruto ingin melesak keluar dan membanjiri matanya, namun sekuat tenaga ditahannya. Salahnya apa ? kenapa selalu dia yang disalahkan ? ia menggeleng pelan. "Y-yasudah. A-aku per-gi saja ka-lau begitu." jawab Naruto dengan suara bergetar, ia tahu bahwa Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Tes.. air mata itu akhirnya tumpah, namun dipusut Naruto dengan cepat. Sebisa mungkin ia berbicara pada Kyuubi. "A-ku me-mang tid-ak pantas ber-kenal-an dengan-mu Kyuu. Aku selalu mengingatkanmu , d-dengan masa l-alu mu. Se-baiknya a-kuh men-jauh dar-i mu, m-ulai se-ka-rang." Jelas Naruto dengan berurai air mata. "Cengeng, pergi sana." kata Kyuubi judes, padahal ia dapat melihat air mata yang sudah mengaliri pipi chubby Naruto dengan deras.

'Ya. Aku pasti akan pergi, Kyuu' batin Naruto sambil berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai dua , Kyuubi terdiam sesaat sambil memijit pelan kedua pelipisnya. 'Apa yang baru saja kulakukan ?' gumamnya. Setelah beberapa saat Kyuubi pun beranjak dari dapur menemui Tsunade dan Kushina dan memaksa Tsunade untuk segera pulang. Kepalanya mau pecah sekarang.

Dikamarnya, Naruto terus-terusan menangis, matanya sudah bengkak sekarang. Kyuubi selalu membuatnya menangis. Naruto benar-benar ingin berhenti menangis sekarang. Rasa cinta itu mungkin sangat besar adanya, bahkan walaupun Kyuubi sendiri membencinya, dan Naruto tahu itu.

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Sesak rasanya. Sudah cukup, ia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan Kyuubi. Haruskah ia merelakan Kyuubi ? setelah ia merelakan Uchiha Sasuke bersama sahabat baiknya sendiri, Hinata Hyuuga. 'Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan' batin Naruto berulang-ulang, akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Di kediaman Uzumaki, tepatnya dikamar seorang pria yang nampak sedikit frustasi .. emosi Kyuubi sangat labil saat ini. Rasanya ia dapat membunuh siapa saja. Dibenaknya, terus mengulang kejadian tadi siang, dimana selalu terulang wajah ketakutan dan mimik sedihnya yang begitu terkejut akan perubahan sikapnya.

Dituangkannya lagi liduid itu kedalam gelas kecil, dan diminumnya kembali vodka yang dibelinya diam-diam itu dalam sekali teguk. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar saat ini. Tapi ia ingin minum lagi, dan lagi. Seolah minum-minum dapat menghapus kejadian yang tak ingin diingatnya, hingga berakhir sama seperti Naruto, jatuh tertidur.

Sebulan kemudian...

Kyuubi berdecak. Ia harus kembali ke Konoha sekarang. Ia baru saja mendapatkan berita kalau perusahaannya dikorupsi seorang pegawai yang menjabat sebagai bos yang memimpin perusahaannya disana. Kenapa Jiraiya tousannya selalu sibuk ? sehingga selalu ia yang ditugaskan ? menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya , Ia juga ingin menuntaskan masalahnya dengan Naruto. Ia pernah mendengar cerita dari Tsunade, bahwa sekarang Naruto menjadi berbalik dari sikapnya. Dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Ia juga sering sakit-sakitan, apalagi demam. Dan ia sendiri juga harus meminta maaf.

Ya ..

Meminta maaf.

TBC xD

Apaan coba ? sebenarnya mau bikin langsung ending di chapter 6 ini, waktu Kyuu nemu Karin selingkuh, dan jadian sama Naruto. Tapi aku kayaknya lagi semangat ngetik Kyuufemnaru ini deh. Jadilah dipanjangin xD wokwokwok, sekalian bikin adegan angst. Nggak kerasa, kan ? udah tau gue nggak bakat :p

Yosh..

Review ?

11


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D

Summary : Naruto Namikaze, kedatangan anak dari teman dekat Minato dan Kushina dan tinggal serumah dengan mereka untuk sementara waktu mengurus perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut. Apa saja yang terjadi disana ? DLDR !

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T

Pairing : liat judul :p ?

Genre : gatau, tentuin sendiri.

Warning : typo(s) tentu saja bertebaran dimana-mana , OOC, kata bahasa kurang oke ? , abal, jelek, dungu -_- ?

Kyuubi 23 Th

Naruto : 20 th

Okeee.. DLDR , jangan lupa baca warning yaa, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Chapter 7 : First Date

Siang hari yang begitu terik, Kyuubi sedang sibuk saat itu. Namun Minato meneleponnya untuk makan siang bersama, kebetulan saat itu , Jiraiya dan Tsunade juga di Konoha, membantu perusahaan mereka yang dalam keadaan kritis. Sang pemilik perusahaan juga dibutuhkan, oleh karena itu Jiraiya datang.

Dengan sedikit malas, Kyuubi beranjak dari perusahaannya dan menuju restaurant tempat mereka berkumpul. Ia memarkirkan lamborgini merah miliknya dengan rapi didepan restaurant jepang tradisional itu. Katanya menu disini lengkap dan nikmat, pengunjungnya juga santai dan tidak terlalu berisik, sehingga makan pun terasa lebih nyaman.

Ia melihat sekeliling, yang eprtama kali dilihatnya adalah rambut blonde spike milik Minato, dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan kesana. Apalagi saat mendengar suara tawa ibunya. "Hai." Sapanya pelan yang dibalas senyuman Kushina dan Tsunade, setelah celingak celinguk sebentar, akhirnya ia memilih duduk disebelah Tsunade.

Kyuubi jadi teringat sesuatu.

Dimana Naruto ?

Ahh !

Itu dia, duduk menyendiri dimeja sebelah, sibuk dengan buku ditangannya. Rambut blonde sepinggangnya, tinggal sebahu ? harus Kyuubi akui gadis ini selalu nyempil diotaknya, dan membuatnya hampir gila belakangan ini. Apalagi ia diliputi rasa bersalah pada Naruto.

Dari tempatnya, Naruto sebenarnya tahu Kyuubi memandangnya intens. Siapa perduli ? ia lebih memokuskan dirinya pada buku humor yang dibacanya. Sesekali tersenyum, ada-ada saja si penulis ! tak tahan terus memandang Naruto yang nampak acuh, akhirnya Kyuubi bangkit dari kursinya dan memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Hai Naru." Sapa Kyuubi berusaha akrab. Naruto melirik hazel itu sebentar dari balik buku yang dibacanya. Kyuubi yang duduk didepannya juga menatapnya. Tidak ambil pusing, Naruto memilih untuk kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. "tidak ada pelukan untukku ?" tanya Kyuubi. Bacaan Naruto langsung terhenti.

"Untuk apa aku memelukmu ?" jawabnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Kyuubi terdiam. Dia benar-benar berubah sekarang. "Bukankah kau muak terhadapku ? sebaiknya menjauh sekarang , karena aku yang duduk lebih dulu." Lanjutnya. Kyuubi membuang nafasnya. "Dengar, aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini" kata Kyuubi jujur. Ia merasa risih, entah karena apa.

"Seperti apapun sikapku, memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu ? kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Naruto kembali. Sebenarnya , ia takut. Ia takut kembali pada dirinya yang dahulu, jatuh cinta tapi ternyata ia begitu dibenci Kyuubi.

"Tentu ada hubungannya denganku, aku tidak suka kau berifat begini padaku." sela Kyuubi. "Memangnya kau siapa ? bukankah kau begitu muak pada sifatku ? sekarang aku sudah tidak mengurusimu lagi. Dan kenapa aku harus mengikuti kata-katamu ?" balas Naruto sengit.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Jduerr ! 

Mata safir itu membelalak, Kyuubi sudah tahu akan ekspresi yang akan ditunjukan Naruto. Gadis mentari itu tidak cocok ber pokerface. Apalagi didepannya. "s-sejak kapan ?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Kyuubi mengangkat bahu, dijawab helaan nafas kecewa dari Naruto.

"Mungkin .." kata Kyuubi pelan. Naruto sedikit menahan nafasnya. Deg degan. "Mungkin sejak hatiku selalu berteriak memanggil namamu, berdegup kencang setiap berada didekatmu , dan.." katanya. Wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah hanya dapat memandang dengan penuh tanya.

"Selalu sakit ketika melihatmu menangis, aku tahu aku bodoh, selalu menyakiti perasaanmu dengan kata-kataku. Aku tidak perduli apa jawabanmu. Yang pasti perasaan ini sangat mengganggu ketika aku tidak mengatakannya padamu" lanjutnya melankolis.

Air mata bahagia mengalir begitu saja. Kyuubi terkejut. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan cepat dihapusnya air mata itu dengan kedua jempolnya, Naruto merasa hangat ketika kedua tangan Kyuubi menangkup wajahnya, tanpa merasakan aura membunuh dan deathglare menakutkan dari seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Kyuubi, Namikaze Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya senang …" jawab Naruto. Sementara Kyuubi cengo. Kurang percaya akan apa yang didengarnya saat ini. "Aku senang, akhirnya perasaanku terbalaskan. Kau tahu berapa lama aku berusaha menutupinya ketika kau masih berhubungan dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Benarkah?" kata Kyuubi nyaris tidak percaya. Ia sangat tidak peka ternyata. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak perduli masa lalu, yang penting kau milikku sekarang, dan selamanya." Kata Kyuubi sambil menyelintik jidat Naruto dibalas desisan kesakitan dari Naruto, Namur ia tertawa setelahnya.

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya dan Tsunade cengo. Bahkan dango dimulut Jiraiya menganggur. Masuk, tetapi tidak dikunyahnya. Mereka berempat saling berhadapan lalu tersenyum.. "YEEEEY" teriak ketiganya dengan keras. Kecuali Jiraiya yang harus megunyah dango nya terlebih dahulu. membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto menoleh.

"A-ah…aku malu" kata Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya degan kedua tangannya, sementara Kyuubi beusaha menutupi wajah malunya dengan ber pokerface ria. Dia melirik keksih barunya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sudah ketahuan juga. Buat apa malu" jawabnya datar. Sementara Naruto lebih memilih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya begitu lama.

"Hey kalian berdua, kemari. Tarik kursinya" perintah Jiraiya, Kyuubi dan Naruto pun menarik kursi duduk mereka,mendekati kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing , Naruto masih mentupi wajahnya dengan ria, sementara Kyuubi menatap Jiraiya dengan tanda tanya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi datar.

Jiraiya terkekeh. "Khukhu.. ternyata tanpa bantuan kami , kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, ya. Tousan bangga padamu, Kyuu. Akhirnya kau dapat mendapat kekasih yang cantik. Hahahaaaa" tawa Jiraiya menggelegar. "Bantuan apanya?" tanya Kyuubi bingung. "Jadi begini" Minato mengintrupsi. "Kalian sudah kami tunangkan" katanya santai, seolah itu adalah kalimat biasa.

Hazel Kyuubi dan safir Naruto membelalak bersamaan. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto, mewakili Kyuubi yang ingin mempertanyakan hal yang sama. "Lebih baik kau lepaskan dulu kedua tangan itu dari wajahmu. Itu nampak mengganggu, Naruto" tukas Tsunade. "Tapi aku maluu" jawab Naruto dengan suara kecil. Kushina terkekeh. "Untuk apa malu ?" tanyanya. Sementara Naruto hanya menggeleng gaje sebagai jawabannya.

"Ah aku senang mendengar berita ini. Khukhukhuu..." sela Kyuubi tertawa evil, Tsunade dan Jiraiya saling berhadapan melihat putra tunggal mereka melepaskan wajah pokerface-nya. Lalu mereka berdua tetawa ringan, melihat kelakuan putra mereka yang diluar karakernya, yang biasanya kalem, cool dan berbibawa.

"Jadi boleh dong, kalau aku membawa kekasih baruku jalan-jalan seharian ini?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menyeringai penuh bahagia. "Jangaan, Naru masih kecil.." cicit Gaara tiba-tiba, sister complex nya akhirnya keluar. Setelah sekian lama menahan amarah melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi saling berdekatan tadi, apalagi saat melihat Naruto menangis sesaat.

"Iyaa, Naru masih kecil." beo Minato tiba-tiba, sambil tercicit pula. Kushina mendengus. "Kalau gini aku jadi malas membawa kalian berdua ! Anata, Naru sudah dewasa. Dia tidak bisa menikmati masa mudanya, tahu ! dan Gaara, daripada mengurusi imotou mu, lebih baik kau cari pendamping sendiri." omel Kushina.

"Ahh, Kaachan tenang saja.. calon Gaara-nii sangat cantik ! bahkan teman sekelasku dulu, namanya Ya-" kata-kata Naruto terpotong begitu saja ketika Gaara mendekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Kaachan. Haha" Gaara tertawa hambar, meyakinkan ucapan Naruto berbohong, namun sia-sia.

"Waah, benarkah !? kenapa kau tidak membawanya kerumah ?" Minato nampaknya tertarik dengan topik yang dibuka oleh Naruto. "shit" umpat Gaara pelan. "Gaara-nii sangat pemalu, bahkan Ino pun mengaku hanya pernah dicium sekali dalam hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama 6 bulan" lanjut Naruto yang saat ini cukup jauh jaraknya dengan Gaara, dan mendapatkan deathglare terbaik kakaknya.

"Hahaha .. mungkin kau dan aku harus menyiapkan acara lamaran, Minato. Hahaha" tawa Jiraiya. "Hahaha... iya benar. Jadi kapan kau membawanya main kerumah, eh ? Yamanaka Ino ?" sahut Naruto sambil tertawa. Kushina manggut-manggut. "Gadis yang mirip barbie itu , ya ?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sayangnya sang barbie harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak sebanding dengannya. Oh Kami-sama, semoga Ino tidak menderita karena nanti Gaara-nii pasti bersifat wife complex !" sindir Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil. "Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membalasmu" ucap Gaara ketus sambil menusuk-nusuk steak miliknya dengan garpu.

"Nah jadi, bagaimana ?" tanya Tsunade. "Bagaimana apanya ?" tanya Kushina balik. "Kyuubi kubilang. Kau jadi tidak membawa Naruto jalan-jalan ?" tanyanya. Kyuubi berdeham. Hampir saja lupa. Lalu matanya melirik nakal pada Naruto. "Jadi apa sang putri blonde menerima ajakan jalan-jalanku ?" tanya Kyuubi. Sementara Naruto mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan menutup pintu mobil itu kembali. Kyuubi berjalan menuju kursi supir dan duduk nyaman disana sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan." kata Naruto. "Aku bisa membuka pintu mobil sendiri" lanjutnya. Kyuubi melirik sebentar. "Biarin." jawabnya cuek.

"Dasar menyebalkan" dengus Naruto pendek. Kyuubi mendengus pula. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide untuk membalas perkataan Naruto. "Daripada aku menciummu dijalan ? lebih baik yang mana?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai kecil. Wajah Naruto memerah. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis melihat wajah imut Naruto dari kaca pengemudi.

Kyuubi tersenyum. Walau ia terlambat menyadari perasaanya sendiri, namun begitulah faktanya. Ia benar-benar mencintai Naruto apa adanya, mulai dari tawanya, sifat uniknya, bahkan wajah merajuknya. "Kamu gila, ya ? tersenyum sendiri" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya melihat wajah Kyuubi yang nampak bahagia.

"Yah, aku sedang gila cinta. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalau ke bioskop ?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruto menimbang-nimbang. "Malas, ah. Aku mau pulang. Hari begitu terik sekarang. Kau tidak lihat ?" tanya Naruto. Kyuubi berdecak. "Aku mau kencan" tukasnya sepihak.

"Kalau begitu .." Naruto memasang ekspresi berfikir. "Ah kita pantai saja ! aku mau berenang, pasti sejuk !" Naruto memasang wajah ceria. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang dan berganti baju dulu. Kau bisa pinjam pakaian Gaara-nii" usul Naruto.

"Tidak, kau saja. Aku selalu membawa baju santai di bagian belakang mobil" jawab Kyuubi. Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Terserah, hayoo cepaaat .. aku sudah tidak sabar !" pinta Naruto dengan semangat 45. sementara Kyuubi mengiyakan saja.

Mata Kyuubi melotot, hampir lepas dari tempatnya ketika Naruto keluar dari kamarnya hanya mengenakan hot pants berwarna merah cerah. Dan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu. Rambut blondenya yang sekarang hanya sebahu, diikatnya begitu tinggi.

"Kau terlalu sexy" desis Kyuubi tidak rela. Walau masih terkesan santai, tubuh indah Naruto tidak bisa ditutupi. Naruto berdecak. "Ini juga masih mending, tahu ! daripada aku hanya memakai bra dan rok mini !?" sahut Naruto. "Yayaya.. terserah kau saja princess" sahut Kyuubi sambil menowel dagu Naruto. Membuat Naruto membeku. "Ayo pergi. Apa aku harus menciummu sekarang untuk bergerak?" tanya Kyuubi menggoda, sementara Naruto menggeleng cepat.

Lalu, secepat kilat Naruto berjalan menuju mobil dan duduk dengan tegang. Kyuubi masuk dan duduk dikursi pengemudi dengan tenang. Baju kantorannya sudah diganti dengan t-shirt abu-abu polos dengan celana putih susu selutut beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyuubi melirik Naruto yang nampak happy-happy. Dalam hatinya ia tersenyum licik.

Dengan cepat alias curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Kyuubi mencuri sebuah ciuman dibibir Naruto. Membuat yang dicium membeku. "Hei, aku berasa mencium batu saja" ejek Kyuubi sambul mengemut pelan bibir bawah Naruto membuat Naruto mengerang geli. Dengan ragu dibalasnya ciuman Kyuubi, sampai ia mulai kehabisan nafas dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Mint." ucapnya pelan sambil menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya , begitu malu. Namun Kyuubi dapat mendengarnya dan menyeringai seksi. "Jeruk" balas Kyuubi juga , dan ia dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin memerah, tidak dapat membalas kata-katanya, akhirnya Kyuubi menjalankan mobil dan berjalan menuju pantai,

...

30 menit kemudian , akhirnya mereka sampai di pantai. Dengan riang Naruto langsung berlari-lari, sesekali memekik kecil begitu air ombak membasahinya. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. Awalnya ia begitu membenci sikap kekanakan Naruto, nah sekarang jadi terbalik, kan ? memang benar, perbedaan antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis.

"Ayo Kyuu , sini !" teriak Naruto begitu keras, hingga beberapa orang disana melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum. Pasangan muda yang berbahagia. Tiba-tiba safir Naruto menemukan seorang gadis pendek, yang berambut indigo dan bermata perak. Ia memakai hot pants putih dan rok mini berwarna biru. Disebelahnya ada seorang pria tampan, berambut dark blue yang tampan, yah tampan.

"Hinata chaaan" teriaknya kembali, gadis yang merasa terpanggil itu menengok kesekeliling dan menemukan Naruto yang melambai padanya. Awalnya ia mengira Naruto akan marah besar melihatnya bersama Sasuke, namun ketika ia melihat pria berambut merah jabrik menyusul dibelakang Naruto, ia terdiam.. itu bukan Gaara. Jadi, siapa ?

"Hei Naruto-chan. Lama tidak bertemu" akhirnya Hinata memilih menjawab sapaan Naruto. Naruto melirik Sasuke disebelahnya. "Uchiha-san, kau benar-benar sombong sekarang" desis Naruto jujur. Kyuubi menyeringai kecil. "Hn" jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Terserah, aku malas berbicara denganmu" Tukas Naruto sebal, sambil memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Hinata. "Hinata-chan, ayo kita naik wahana banana boat !" ajaknya dengan semangat 45. Hinata yang tidak kuasa menolak hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Okee, biar kau dan Uchiha-san didepan, aku dan Kyuubi dibelakang" Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuknya,berlagak seperti seorang guru.

"Baiklah, baiklah" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Kyuubi mendengus pelan. 'Begitu mudahnya dia memaafkan seseorang' batinnya, lalu sebenarnya ia merasa aura tidak bersahabat dari Sasuke yang nampak mendeathglare nya setiap saat. Lalu ia memilih melirik malas Sasuke, dan mendeathglare nya tidak kalah menyeramkan.

Sasuke berdecak. Ia tidak suka Naruto memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan sayang, dan lebih sering tersenyum. "Dobe, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." kata Sasuke dingin, lalu menarik tangan Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin membeli tiket dengan ekspresi yang kebingungan. Kyuubi ingin mengejar, namun Hinata menghalanginya dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tahu banyak yang harus Sasuke bicarakan dengan Naruto. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri" ucap Hinata.

Kyuubi berdecak sebal, ia tidak mengindahkan perkataan Hinata, namun ia diam-diam mengikuti Sasuke yang menarik tangan kekasihnya itu menuju sebuah cafe, mengeluarkan sebuah kaca mata hitam dan topi , akhirnya Kyuubi ikut masuk kedalam cafe tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku !" pekik Naruto saat pergelangan tangannya terasa panas karena dicengkram begitu keras. Setelah sampai ditempat duduk, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Dan ia dapat melihat tangan itu berwarna kemerahan, sementara Naruto memilih diam dan memandangnya takut-takut.

" Banyak yang harus kau jelaskan padaku." kata Sasuke dengan erkspresi datar. Namun menyimpan banyak arti didalamnya. "Kau yang harus menjelaskan semua ini kepadaku" jawab Naruto sebal. Sasuke berdecak. "Siapa pria yang bersamamu tadi ?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Dan kenapa kau bersama Hinata ?" tanya Naruto balik. Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Jangan membolak-balikkan perkataanku, Dobe" ucapnya kasar, bahkan Naruto memanggilnya formal, Uchiha-san, bukan Sasuke-kun , seperti panggilan untuknya disaat SMA, bersama ribuan fangirls-nya.. ataupun, Teme.

Sasuke juga merasakan aura tidak besahabat dari Naruto. Namun Gadis tersebut pura-pura bersikap biasa kepadanya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak suka. Dengan mudahnya Naruto tersenyum pada Kyuubi, sedangkan padanya ? sikap Naruto yang selalu berteriak memanggil namanya ataupun membalas semua panggilan Dobe untukknya, sudah tidak ada.

Kyuubi terdiam. Menahan diri agar tidak berjalan kemeja Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu memukul wajah pokerface yang pernah menyakiti kekasihnya itu. 'Kalau Naruto tidak mau menjawab semua pertanyaan orang itu, aku harus menariknya segera dari sini' batinnya overprotective.

TBC :p

Hahahaa.. kaje ya ? *pastilah* untuk kelanjutannya tunggu aja di chap depan , ok ? :v

Ohya.. ini balasan review nya. Maaf ya baru bisa bales sekarang ;)

**Kurama no baka** :

Maaf kurama-san , aku gabisa update kilat :( aku banyak peer nihh -_- apalagi Uuni yang punya akun bilang, akan ngusahain update nye sekali seminggu, hari Sabtu. Walaupun pada akhirnya selalu ngga tepat haha –-" thanks review nya ^^

**Akbar123 :**

sipp ini udah lanjut :D thanks review nya ^^

**Dee-chan tik**:

sebelumnya thanks a lot ya buat review kamu :') aku terharu banget xD yah ini udah lanjut kan ? :) but sorry gabisa update kilat T-T ntar aku usahain deh sama Uuni buat update tiap sabtu ok Xd

kecuali habis ide-sibuk-males, dan kayaknya alasan terakhir lebih akurat (?) Oh ya,, soal ke typo-an tentang Shion jadi Karin, sebenarnya aku udah kasih tau Uuni buat edit , soalnya file udah sama dia. Dan ternyata lupaaaaaaaa, jadi salahin Uuni ya xD *digebukin Uuni* yosh thanks sekali lagi buat review nya

**Mitsuka sakurai :**

Makasih udah review ya!, ini udah lanjut, maksih buat semangatnya , semangat saya jadi serasa berkobar-kobar nih

**Guest **:

lho yee kenapa ? :p thanks review nya ^^

**Whahaha** :

makasih ;) gak nyangka lho xD btw nama kamu ada-ada aja deh -_- yosh thanks review nya ^^

**BlackRose783 **:

seru ? serius ? :o waw ga nyangka xD ini udah lanjut , dan aku tinggal tunggu review lagi darimu. Haha.. thanks review nya ^^

**Dark – AraStev :**

Oke oke gapapa kok ^^" yg penting kamu ripiu (?) hapenya pending ya ? tenang aja, bung .. nanti aku beliin hape baru. Mau hape yang merk apa ? aku beliin "casing" nya deh. hapenya kamu yg beli :p *bloon*

Gokil ? keren ? makasihhhh xD hahaaa .. hah iya gue kan kejam =) eh tapi masa sih ? aku ngerasa ff ku feel nya gaada samasekali -_- betewe, kok kamu lemparin aku pake batu bata, trus mau tendang tinju pukul gebuk jitak banting aku ? T-T jangan KDRT gitu dong *gila, abaikan-* ntar kalau aku masuk RS, ff nya gak selesai-selesai lho :p oh ya sory yaa gabisa update kilat :( aku lagi malas (baca : emang selalu malas !) haha, thanks review nya ! ^^

Oh ya maaf untuk update yang lambat banget kayak gini , saya lagi sibuk#alasan , saya benar-benar ketiban tugas yang buanyak banget , mana besok senin mau ulangan lagi , jadi waktu saya kesita untuk hal-hal di atas , mana Uuni sibuk les lagi , jadi updatenya ketunda , soalnya Uuni yang update-in fanficnya , duh jadi kasian nih sama Uuni , dia ulangannya dobel , di tempat lesnya sama di sekolah #poor Uuni

Ok review plis !

~sign~

Chaa Namikaze


	8. Chapter 8

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D yang numpang bikin cerita di akun temen -_-

Summary : Naruto Namikaze, kedatangan anak dari teman dekat Minato dan Kushina dan tinggal serumah dengan mereka untuk sementara waktu mengurus perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut. Apa saja yang terjadi disana ? DLDR !

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T

Pairing : liat judul :p ?

Genre : gatau, tentuin sendiri.

Warning : typo(s) tentu saja bertebaran dimana-mana , OOC, kata bahasa kurang oke ? , abal, jelek, dungu -_- ? FEEL APAPUN GA BERASA ! -,-

Kyuubi 23 Th

Naruto : 20 th

Okeee.. DLDR , jangan lupa baca warning yaa, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Chapter 8 : semu.

"Kau menghindarriku, Dobe. Aku tahu itu" bisik Sasuke keras. Onyx miliknya menatap lurus safir Naruto yang mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak menghindarimu. kalau pun benar, lantas kenapa aku menyapa Hinata dan bertemu denganmu ?" balasnya santai. Kyuubi tersenyum kecil. Naruto benar-benar baik dalam hal mengendalikan diri.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Ia mulai mengalihkan topik utama. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" kata Sasuke. Naruto tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke untuk selanjutnya. "Aku ditunangkan dengan Hinata" katanya datar. Dan itu sukses membuat safir Naruto membulat sesaat, sebelum ia kembali mendapatkan kontrol dirinya dan bersikap tenang seperti biasa.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan malas. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?" tanya Naruto pelan. Sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan sedotan dan meminumnya dengan sedotan secara perlahan. Ia terlalu takut masuk kedalam pesona Sasuke kembali. Tidak, itu menyakitkan, apalagi Sasuke punya tunangan dan tunangannya adalah –mantan ?- sahabtanya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke menarik nafas melihat pembawaat sifat Naruto yang jauh berubah. "Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganmu, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Hinata. Karena aku menyukaimu." Bisiknya pelan, agar tidak didengar orang disekitarnya. Naruto menyeruput jus jeruknya lagi dengan santai. "Tapi kita punya kehidupan masing-masing sekarang. Kau dan Hinata. Aku dan Kyuubi" jawabnya datar.

Mungkin, jika Sasuke mengatakannya lebih cepat, tanpa berfikir dua kali Naruto akan menjawab iya. Namun sekarang ia memilih untuk menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Rasa itu sebenarnya masih ada, namun berusaha ditutupinya sekuat yang ia bisa, bagaimanapun Kyuubi menduduki posisi teratas dalam hatinya, sedangkan Sasuke di peringkat kedua. Ia menarik nafas. Kenapa ..

Hidupnya begitu rumit ?

"Jadi kau menolakku ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dalam. Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Bukannya begitu. Tidak sepantasnya kita menjalani hubungan khusus. Aku mempunyai kekasih yang aku sayangi. Dan kau tidak bisa begitu saja merebutku darinya, kau tahu." kata Naruto pelan.

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan itu, dan akan merebutmu dari si merah itu." Kata Sasuke dingin. Kyuubi mendengus keras. Berani-beraninya. "Awas saja kalau dia merebutmu, Naru. Takkan kubiarkan" gumamnya penuh amarah, konsentrasinya begitu penuh mengahadap si blonde dan si pantat ayam.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Sebenarnya ia ingin melompat dan langsung memeluk Sasuke, tapi akan lepas jantungnya kalau saja Kyuubi yang berkata begitu. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Sebaiknya kita ganti topik pembicaraan, Uchiha-san." Ucapnya. Sasuke mendengus, tidak suka akan sifat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan, aku harus pamit. Kau menarikku begitu saja tadi, aku harus menyusul Kyuubi. Biar aku yang bayar minumannya." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mengeluarkan dompet kuning bergambar bunga matahari. Kekanakan modelnya, namun itulah Naruto.

Sasuke masih diam diposisinya tanpa menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Ia berdecak. Mood nya begitu buruk sekarang. "Aku pasti mendapatkanmu, Naru" gumamnya, lalu tersenyum evil. "Apapun caranya, apapun" gumamnya kembali sambil menekankan kata 'apapun' lalu ia beranjak keluar dari cafe tersebut tanpa sepatah katapun pada Naruto.

Naruto menghampiri Kyuubi yang duduk tak jauh dari kursinya dan Sasuke tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Penyamaranmu benar-benar buruk, sayang. Ayo kita kembali ke pantai. Aku mau membuat istana pasir." Katanya sambil menarik tangan Kyuubi. "Aku belum membayar kopi milikku." kata Kyuubi datar. "Aku sudah bayar sekaligus tadi. Ayo cepaaat ! sudah pukul setengah lima sore, nih !" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan besar Kyuubi kembali ke pantai.

...

Kyuubi duduk ditepian pantai, sambil mentap kekasihnya yang sedang asyik sendiri dengan tongkat dan ember, yang digunakannya untuk mencetak dan merapikan istana pasirnya. Beberapa kali ia mendengar umpatan kecil dari Naruto saat melihat tumpukan pasir itu runtuh karena ombak atau karena istana pasirnya yang sudah agak tinggi, dan menyebabkan pasir pada bagian bawahnya runtuh.

Naruto menoleh pada Kyuubi yang menatapnya santai. Lalu ia tersenyum dan berkata "Heii... tolong foto aku, yaa!" teriak Naruto. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil samsung galaxy note miliknya dan mengambil foto Naruto yang tersenyum manis sambil membentuk jari tengah dan telunjuknya menjadi huruf V.

"Lagi!" teriak Naruto. Ia lalu menuliskan KYUUBI LOVE NARUTO di pasir dengan tongkatnya, lalu duduk disebelah tulisan itu. Dan bergaya kembali. Kyuubi tertawa pelan. "Apa yang lucu !?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil menyusul dimana tempat Kyuubi duduk, ingin melihat hasil fotonya.

"Waah , aku cantik sekali !" kata Naruto narsis sambil tertawa lepas. Kyuubi mencuri ciuman singkat dibibir Naruto yang berada disebelahnya dan sukses membuat Naruto langsung terdiam dengan wajah memerah. "Kalau kau cantik, pastinya sang pacar sangat tampan !" ujar Kyuubi tak kalah narsis.

"Hahahaa... dasar mesum ! rasakan rasakan !" kata Naruto sambil menggelitiki pinggang Kyuubi sambil tertawa-tawa. Disusul tawa Kyuubi yang kegelian. Mereka tersenyum sambil berhadapan. Bahagia tentu saja.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama !?" usul Naruto. Alis Kyuubi mengernyit. "Aku tidak suka difoto." tukasnya sambil mendengus pelan. "Yasudah, aku akan berfoto bersama Sasuke saja, deh !" kata Naruto dengan nada ceria, padahal mengandung unsur ancaman yang tersirat. Kyuubi berdecak. "Iya iyaa" jawabnya dengan tidak rela, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mencium pipi Kyuubi singkat. Lalu memanggil seseorang yang lewat untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua.

JPRET !

JPRET !

Wajah Naruto seperti kepiting rebus disaat foto kedua, Kyuubi mencium pipinya tanpa tahu malu. Sementara sang tukang foto itu tersenyum simpul. "Pasangan yang berbahagia" katanya sambil terus mengambil foto, hingga Naruto memintanya untuk menyudahi sesi foto-memoto dan berterimakasih sesudahnya.

"Waa.. kau begitu manis, Kyuu , kawaiii ! " kata Naruto dengan senyum sumringah. Kyuubi hanya cemberut-cemberut karena wajahnya nampak ooc. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol akrab. "Heiii.. sunset !" teriak Naruto girang. Lalu ia bersandar dibahu Kyuubi, Kyuubi sih tentu fine-fine saja. Malah tangannya sudah terulur untuk mengelus kepala Naruto.

Keduanya memperhatikan matahari itu hingga Akhirnya sang matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Beberapa bintang pun sudah mulai muncul dilangit senja. Suasana pantai juga mulai sepi. Kyuubi terdiam sesaat , merasakan angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Tak lama, Kyuubi mendengar deru nafas Naruto yang teratur. Dilirikknya Naruto disebelahnya, dia tertidur. Mungkin kelelahan. Setelah terdiam sesaat, Kyuubi pun menggendong Naruto bridal style , tubuh Naruto sedikit dingin. Mungkin karena pakaiannya yang agak basah, Kyuubi pun berjalan cepat agar keduanya segera tiba didalam mobil.

Setelah meletakan Naruto dikursi dengan pelan agar ia tidak terbangun, Kyuubi memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil, bersiap pulang kerumah, di perjalanan, Kyuubi melihat Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri , Kyuubi pun berasumsi bahwa Naruto kedinginan, ia pun menaikan suhu AC mobil dan kembali fokus menyetir.

...

Setibanya dirumah kediaman Namikaze, setengah mati Kushina menahan tangan Gaara agar tidak menyusul Naruto yang tertidur dan dibawa Kyuubi dengan bridal style kedalam kamarnya. "Kaachaaaaaaan !" pekik Gaara saat Kushina menginjak kakinya begitu keras. Minato memandang Gaara dengan pandangan kesakitan, seolah ia mersakan bagaimana kerasnya injakan sang isteri yang dapat menjadi isteri yang begitu lembut dan menyeramkan.

"Kau ini bagaimana !" sembur Kushina kesal.

"Kaachan itu yang bagaimana !? lihat Naruto, dia mengenakan pakaian seperti itu dan dibawa kekamar oleh si Kyuubi ?" kata Gaara frustasi. Namun ia harus menelan kembali kalimatnya saat Kushina memandangnya tajam.

"Naruto masih keciil." cicitnya pelan. Namun setelah mata violet Kushina memandangnya dengan deathglare mematikan, Gaara meneguk ludah , sesaat merasa nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk. Ia membuang nafasnya, begitu berat. "Yasudah lah" katanya dengan ekspresi 3-|dan beranjak dari situ.

Setelah memberi kode dengan menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya, Minato pun mengikuti Kushina kelantai 2, yaitu kamar Naruto. "Psst .. awas kalau kau menimbulkan suara berisik !" ancam Kushina sambil meletakan telunjuknya didepan bibir, sementara Minato menganggguk mengiyakan.

Kedua suami-istri itu mengendap-endap mendekati pintu kamar Naruto, tak lama sebuah iris violet yang indah itu nampak nyempil diantara celah pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka begitu kecil, tak lama setelah violet itu menyempil safir indah yang berkilat-kilat itu juga nyempil, yah itu adalah mata violet Kushina, dan safir Minato.

Disana, tempat lahir betaa .. :v

Eh salah ..

Disana, Naruto diletakan Kyuubi dengan perlahan diatas kasur, lalu menyelimutinya perlahan. Dilihatnya Naruto mengernyit sesaat , lalu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tanda akan bangun, lalu safir duplikat mata Minato tersebut terbuka kecil dengan perlahan, sampai akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya.

Matanya safirnya masih merah karena mengantuk, tapi ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya 90 derajat, ia melihat Kyuubi disebelahnya sedang memandangnya dalam diam. Naruto berkata pelan.. "Kyuubi ?" katanya. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Lalu Naruto pun berbalik dengan posisi terlentang kembali.

"Sudah malam, ya ?" tanyanya sambil melirik jendela yang nampak gelap. Masih saja bertanya padahal ia tahu jawabannya.

"Hm" respon Kyuubi seadanya. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa pusing sekarang. Pandangannya remang-remang.

"Ah , kepalaku pusing." ucap Naruto sambil memegang pelipisnya. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar sekarang. Kyuubi terejut dan dengan sigap ia memegang kening Naruto, dan terkejut saat ia mendapati suhu tubuh Naruto diatas rata-rata.

"Naruto, kau sakit !" jerit Kyuubi sambil melirik skeliling , disambarnya air mineral didalam sebuah botol. "Kau harus minum banyak air supaya suhu tubuhmu menurun" Tukasnya sambil memberikan air itu kepada Naruto. Dilain tempat didepan pintu kamar Naruto, dapat terlihat mata safir Minato yang berkilat penuh kekhawatiran. Bagaimanapun sifat daugther complex nya masih ada.

Back to Kyuunaru. Naruto menggeleng lemah. " Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja .. Tenggorokan ku sakit, aku tidak mau makan dan minum"ucapnya keras kepala. Kyuubi berdecak. Ia pun mencari cara agar Naruto mau minum air. "Ayolaah" bujuknya kembali, lagi, Naruto menggeleng.

Kyuubi menjentikan jarinya, Naruto mengernyit, ketika Kyuubi memilih untuk meminum air tersebut. kenapa Kyuubi yang meminum airnya ? tapi ia terdiam saat Kyuubi tidak menelan air itu, lalu mulai menahan tangannya dengan mulut penuh.. ada apa ini !?

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi mendekat, dan menyatukan bibir mereka, Naruto terkejut, terbukti dengan safirnya yang membulat sempurna, dilain manusia, Kyuubi dapat merasakan bibir Naruto yang panas, dia benar-benar demam. Lalu dengan perlahan, dipindahkannya air mineral itu dari mulutnya ke mulut Naruto, Naruto begitu terkejut, mau tidak mau ia harus menelan air itu.. tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat ia menelan air tersbut.

Alih-alih melepaskan ciumannya, ciuman Kyuubi malah semakin menuntut, dan diemutnya pelan bibir bawah Naruto, Naruto yang sebenarnya kegelian dan ingin tertawa membuka mulutnya dan tidak disia-siakan Kyuubi, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bertarung, hingga Naruto menepuk nepuk dada Kyuubi, pertanda kehabisan nafas.

Wajah Naruto sangat merah, sementara Kyuubi menyeringai. "Kau ini nakal sekali. Sepertinya Cuma mau minum atau pakai cara yang tadi . kamu mau lagi ? aku samasekali tidak keberatan, jerukk .." kata Kyuubi menggoda, tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung menyambar botol air mineral itu dan meneguk airnya hingga tandas.

Kyuubi terdiam sebentar. "Sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat, nanti akan kubangunkan lagi kalau sudah waktunya untuk makan malam." kata Kyuubi lalu merapikan selimut Naruto , dan mencium keningnya, membiarkan sang kekasih kembali memasuki alam mimpi.

Lalu Kyuubi berfikir untuk menuju dapur dilantai 1, semenatra Kushina dengan secepat kilat menarik tangan Minato ketangga diantara lantai 2 dan 3 untuk bersembunyi ketika mendengar langkah kaki Kyuubi yang sudah hampir mendekati pintu kamar Naruto.

"Naruto sakiit" cicit Minato. "Dan apa-apaan Kyuubi itu ! main cium segala , benar-benar anak Jiraiya !" lanjutnya kesal. Kushina merengut mengejek, "Kau berlaga seolah kau tidak mesum saja, aku tahu kok, diam-diam kau beli buku karya Jiraiya itu dan menyimpannya dibawah kasur !" sembur Kushina, sementara itu wajah Minato memerah tidak karuan, tidak bisa membalas kata-kata istrinya.

"Tolong buatkan bubur untuk Naruto. Tolong tambahkan juga daging ayam yang sudah dihaluskan agar mudah dimakan, taburi juga sedikit abon sapi diatasnya. Minummannya air putih hangat" perintah Kyuubi kepada sang kepala koki, Chiyo.

"Baik, ada apa, ya ?" kata nenek Chiyo sambil meletakan beras dan air diatas kompor dan duduk dikursi. menunggu makanan yang diinginkan Kyuubi siap. "Naruto sakit." sahut Kyuubi pendek. "Waah, kalau begitu sebentar saya ambilkan obat, Naru-sama sakit apa, ya ?" tanya Chiyo sigap.

"Badannya panas. Mungkin hanya demam ringan." jawab Kyuubi kembali. Sementara Chiyo mengangguk dan berlari menuju tempat penyimpanan obat. Lalu mengambil sekapeng obat yang isinya ada 4. "Ini obatnya, Kyuubi-sama. Berikan sehabis makan, 2 kali sehari. Kalau panasnya sudah turun, tidak usah diminum lagi" pesan Chiyo sambil mengaduk buburnya yang hampir matang.

Akhirnya sang bubur yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyuubi pun matang. Sangat cepat karena tidak dimasak di pemasak nasi, tetapi langsung melewati api. Kyuubi membawa nampan itu dengan perlahan dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar Naruto. "Hime, bangun" katanya pelan sambil mengelus pipi chubby Naruto.

Naruto mengerang, merasa tidurnya terganggu , tetapi tak lama ia kembali tertidur lagi. Kyuubi tak habis akal, ditiupnya pelan telinga kiri Naruto, hingga akhirnya Naruto terbangun dengan kernyitan sebal. "Aku tidak mau makan !" tukasnya saat melihat kyuubi membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Kyuubi memelototkan hazel miliknya, seolah mengancam Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Iya, iyaa .. tapi aku yakin tidak dapat menghabiskannya" ucapnya mengalah. Pandanagn melotot milik Kyuubi melembut. "Yah aku tau, yang penting kau harus makan. Biar aku suapi." katanya sambil mengambil sesendok bubur dan meniupkannya agar sedikit dingin, lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Naruto.

Naruto membuka mulutnya pelan, matanya menatap lurus hazel Kyuubi yang melihatnya juga, lalu sesendok bubur hangat itu masuk ke mulutnya. Perlahan dikunyahnya bubur itu, walaupun sudah lembut. Lalu menelannya. Tenggorokannya sudah lebih baik. Tidak sesakit tadi saat menelan atau meneguk sesuatu.

"Kau ini .." ucap Kyuubi pelan. "Kenapah ?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh. "Bikin khawatir saja. Memangnya ada apa sih sampai sakit begini ?" tanyanya. "Hehe, jadi begini .."

FLASHBACK

"Tadaima !" Naruto masuk dengan ceria kedalam rumah. Lalu ia menemukan Gaara yang asyik menonton tv, selonjoran di kasur dengan nyamannya, dibawah terpaan AC. "Okaeri" jawab Gaara pendek. Naruto celingak celinguk. Ini sudah pukul 7 malam, ya ?

"Kaachan dan Touchan dimana ?" tanya Naruto. "Kaachan dan Touchan ada acara ulangtahun sahabat kerjanya. Jadi Kaachan menyuruhmu untuk memasak makan malam." jawab Gaara. Sementara Naruto angguk-angguk. "Ehh kenapa jadi aku yang masak, sih !? kamu bantuin juga, dong!" seru Naruto. Gaara menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Naruto berdecak,

Setelah mengganti pakaian kantornya, ia berjalan menuju supermarket, namun malang nasib Naruto, hujan mulai turun ,"Ah , hujan !" pekik Naruto saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket didekat rumahnya. Bahkan hujannya langsung deras. Berhubung ia sudah setengah jalan, ia pun memilih menerobos hujan deras tersebut hingga ia tiba dirumah dalam keadaan basah kuyub untuk membelikan bumbu kare instan yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat makan malam.

Sebenarnya Naruto punya delapan maid dirumahnya, namun Kushina lebih memilih tidak memanggil koki dan memasak sendiri. Karena memasak adalah hobi nya. Sementara untuk maid, mereka membuat makanan sendiri dan memakannya bersama-sama dimeja yang lain.

FLASHBACK END.

"Kau ini, sudah tau harinya mendung nggak bawa payung !" omel Kyuubi sambil mencubit pipi Naruto sambil meneruskan ke suapan yang selanjutnya, sudah setengah mangkok bubur itu dimakan Naruto selagi ia menceritakan penyebab sakitnya terkikik pelan, raut cemas terpapang jelas sekarang. Perasaan hangat dihatinya menyembul keluar.

Akan tetapi Naruto menolak suapan itu. Dia menggeleng lemah, merasa sudah kenyang. Kyuubi mengerti dan menyerahkan gelas berisi air mineral hangat itu untuk diminumnya. Lalu Kyuubi memberikan obat tablet berwana putih itu, dan Naruto langung meminumnya tanpa protes.

"Kau ini, kenapa malah sakit sehabis kita jalan-jalan ke pantai, sih !?" tanya Kyuubi, lebih tepatnya umpatan kesal. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit pusing dan suhu tubuhku meningkat setelah hujan itu. Tapi setelah aku bangun keesokan harinya, aku membaik. Dan puncaknya, aku tadi bermain air, dan terkena panas. Panas dan dingin hampir bersamaan. Apalagi aku main-main. Tenagaku terkuras dan akhirnya beneran sakit" cerita Naruto panjang lebar sambil bersungut-sungut.

Kyuubi tersenyum. "Habisnya kamu hyperaktive banget. Jadi beneran nge drop kan" balasnya. "Sudah lebih baik kamu tidur" tukasnya sementara Naruto mengangguk pelan, lalu menarik selimutnya sebatas dada, lalu memejam kan mata dan kembali masuk ke alam mimpi, Kyuubi memperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Stelah itu, ia lalu mencari saputangan bersih dikamar Naruto, ia membuka laci kecil di bufet sebelah kasur, dan mengambil saputangan kuning bercorak bunga matahari tersebut. 'dasar kekanakan' batinnya geli melihat saputangan milik Naruto, lalu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membasahi saputangan tersebut , setelah itu diperasnya pelan, dan menempelkannya dengan pelan di kening Naruto. "Semoga kamu lekas sembuh" gumamnya pelan lalu beranjak dari kamar Naruto..

2 hari kemudian...

"AKU SUDAH SEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !" teriak Naruto pagi itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah baikan sejak kemarin yang lalu. Tapi badannya masih lemas dan tenaganya belum pulih betul, tapi hari ini nampaknya ia sudah fit. Ini masih pagi, tentu saja Kyuubi bersama Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang tinggal disebuah apartemen yang cukup besar.

"Kau ini, jangan terlalu bersemangat begitu, dong." sungut Gaara yang kesal karena tidurnya terganggu, sudah 2 hari pria tampan bertato ai tersebut tidak tidur karena pekerjaan yang sangat menumpuk, dan hari ini hari Minggu. Waktunya santai, dan Naruto merusak ketenangannya.

"Gaara-nii kok jadi pemarah , sih !? bukannya senang aku sudah sembuh." sungut Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Gaara menghela nafas. "Iya, iyaa. Sekarang bisakah kau turun kebawah ? tadi malam Touchan pulang pukul 3 pagi . kau tahu kan kita sedang sangat sibuk? Kau malah sakit." omel Gaara. Naruto mengernyit.

"Lalu masalahnya apa kalau Touchan pulang pukul 3 pagi ? Touchan harus tidur cukup biar dia tetap sehat, tau" tukas Naruto seenak jidatnya. 'dan kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku tidur cukuuuup !?' batin Gaara berteriak. Diliriknya tajam safir yang nampak kebingungan karena tatapannya itu. "Sebaiknya kau turun untuk menemukan jawabannya, aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu !" nasihat Gaara lalu kembali masuk kekamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Naruto.

"Gaa-nii apaan sih !?" gumam Naruto kesal. Sedikit penasaran dengan ucapan Gaara tadi, akhirnya Naruto turun kelantai bawah. Dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Apa sih maksud panda itu ? Naruto berdecak.

Namun nyatanya, decakan Naruto menimbulkan bunyi 'ck' yang memanggil sesuatu untuk datang..

"Guk !"

Naruto menoleh kearah belakang, anak anjing golden retriever yang snagat gendut. Naruto langsung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Apakah ini ilusinya ?

Namun semua itu langsung buyar ketika sang anjing menjilat kakinya. Membuat Naruto tertawa kegelian dan langsung menggendong anak anjing tersebut. "Asyiiiik ! Touchan baik banget, deh !" katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk perut sang anak anjing, membuatnya berguling-guling menggemaskan.

"Kawaii !" jerit Naruto kegirangan.

"Apanya yang kawaii ?" sebuah suara baritone khas membuat Naruto terdiam. Namun setelah beberapa saat ia tidak mendengar apapun lagi, dan ia mengira itu adalah khyalannya. Lalu menggendong anak anjing itu dengan riang, persis seperti anak TK yang dapat mainan baru.

Naruto menggendongnya dan ingin berbalik. Namun wajahnya terantuk sesuatu yang tinggi. Ia mengadah. "Kyuubi !?" katanya dengan wajah polos. "Hm" jawab Kyuubi sambil melirik anak anjing digendongan Naruto. "Oh ini anak anjingku !" kata Naruto semangat. "Oh ya ? siapa namanya ? tanya Kyuubi sambil mengacak rambut pada bagian kepala sang anjing. "Guk !" anjing itu kembali menggonggong.

"Hm.. siapa , ya ?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, berpikir nama yang bagus dan terdengar lucu. "Cola !" kata Naruto. Kyuubi menggeleng. "Ah aku tau !" kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum miring. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah sebentar. "Apa?" tanyanya. "Eh tidak jadi, deh" gumam Kyuubi lagi. Dan ucapannya dihadiahi pukulan kecil dari Naruto pada kepalanya.

"Aku tau, deh ! Kyo-Kyo !" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan cengiran. "Hm , oke juga" sahut Kyuubi sambil berfose seperti orang berfikir, mengelus-elus dagunya sendiri. "Kyo-Kyo .. tunggu .. darimana kau dapat nama itu ?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memicingkan mata.

Naruto nyengir watados. "Hehe, ketahuan deh.. aku dapat namanya dari nama kamu, Kyuubi .. jadi u nya kuganti menjadi p, dan bi nya kuhapus. Jadilah Kyo. Kupikir tidak bagus hanya Kyo. Jadi kuputuskan Kyo-Kyo!" Tukasnya. "Hm. Kau pikir aku anjing?" dengus Kyuubi.

"Hey ayolaaah.. mana mungkin aku berpikir kamu adalah anjing!" seru Naruto , Kyuubi merengut. "Kawaii .!" pekik Naruto sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuubi, Kyuubi berdecak sebal. "Aku tidak kawai" bantahnya. Naruto tersenyum manis "Bohong kalau kubilang kamu tidak kawai saat merajuk, Kyuu. Hehe~" Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kamu kemari pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Naruto mengingat dari tadi ia terus-menerus berdebat tentang anjing barunya, Kyo-Kyo bersama Kyuubi. Kyuubi melirik arlojinya, 06.45. "Nampaknya sudah terlambat kalau kuajak kau untuk lari pagi. Maunya sih dari jam 06.00 sampai jam 07.00" jawab Kyuubi.

"Lho masih ada waktu 15 menit, kan?" tanya Naruto innconect. "Tidak mau. Lebih baik aku bersiap untuk sarapan dirumah. Aku pulang dulu, ya." Kata Kyuubi sambil bangkit berdiri sambil mengacak rambut Kyo-Kyo. "Ehh, jangan pulang! Bagaimana kalu kita sarapan bersama? 15 menit lagi, kan? Itu tidak terlalu lama. Tunggu yah yah ?" mohon Naruto dengan puppy eyes.

Kyuubi berfikir sejenak dengan mengelus-elus dagunya "Baik , masak yang enak, ya. Aku akan bawa anjing ini jalan-jalan sebentar." kata Kyuubi sambil mengambil Kyo-Kyo dari pelukan Naruto. "Yosh, baiklah. Aku akan masak nasi goreng dan beberapa roti panggang sebagai makanan penutup." jawab Naruto setuju.

"Hmm.." tanggap Kyuubi seadanya. "Oh iya" Kata Kyuubi lagi ,seolah melupakan sesuatu. "Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto yang berbalik kembali menghadap Kyuubi yang tersenyum tipis, ada apa ini?

"Mana ciuman selamat pagi untukku ?" tanyanya menggoda. Wajah Naruto memerah, 'Astagaaa , kami-samaa !' teriaknya dalam hati. Ia sangat yakin wajahnya sangat merah sekarang, dia hanya berdiri mematung dengan wajah memerah.

Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya Kyuubi mendengus. "Tidak mau ? yasudah aku pergi." kata Kyuubi dengan nada kecewa yang begitu kentara, lalu ia berbalik memunggungi Naruto. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu keras. "B-bukan begi-tu.." ucapnya pelan. Namun masih terdengar Kyuubi. Kyuubi menyeringai 'khukhukhuu..' ia tersenyum evil, lalu berbalik lagi menghadap kearah Naruto, ah dia senang sekali mengerjai kekasihnya.

"Bukan begitu apanya ?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut, dan pura-pura polos. Naruto meneguk ludah. Setiap kata itu ingin keluar, segera ditelannya bulat-bulat. "B-bukannya t-idak mau.. Aa-ku, .." Akhirnya Naruto dapat berbicara walaupun tersendat-sendat. "Aku apa ?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada datar. Padahal ia sangat ingin tertawa sekarang.

"A-aku .. " katanya tergugup.

"..." Kyuubi menunggu , masih dengan pokerface-nya.

"Aku.. aku.." lagi-lagi, tersendat.

"..." Kyuubi masih bertahan dengan pokerface-nya. 'good' pikirnya.

"Ak-ku.." Kyuubi mulai sebal karena Naruto semakin tergagap.

"Aku pergi." ucapnya, pura-pura merajuk, lalu kemabali berbalik dan berjalan pelan. Naruto meneguk ludahnya ...

"AKU MAU , TAPI MALU !" teriak Naruto namun tidak begitu keras. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Telinganya ditutup dengan kedua jari telunjuknya, matanya dipejamkannya erat-erat karena begitu malu.

Cup !

"Kalau begitu , aku saja." kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum tipis karena ia berhasil mencuri ciuman dari bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka, Naruto masih membatu ditempatnya. Jantugnya berdegup keras sekali sampai pusing rasanya, sampai jari yang digunakannya untuk menutup telinga melemah.

"Kau mau lagi, ya ? aku bisa, akan kuberikan ciuman yang begitu panjang dan mesra." katanya menggoda kembali. Naruto yang mendengar itu melangkah mundur. "E-to.. sa-na bawa Kyo-kyo. A-ku mau ma-sak." katanya semakin berjalan mundur. Lalu berbalik dan berlari kencang dan berbelok di dekat dapur.

Didapur, Naruto memegang dadanya sendiri sambil bersandar dipintu dapur. "Kami-sama ... aku sangat gugup !" pekiknya kecil. Tangannya dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Dup-dup-dup-dup. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, ia mulai menyiapkan alat masaknya.

Sementara itu diruang tamu, Kyuubi tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Lalu ia menggiring Kyo-kyo yang mengikutinya dibelakang. "Kyo, ayo kita pergi." Katanya sambil membukakan pintu rumah depan, dan anjing gendut itu langsung berlarian dihalaman. Begitu semangat, lidahnya yang pink bercorak sedikit warna gelap itu menjulur –julur.

Dan mereka berdua bermain lempar tangkap dengan riang. Sesekali Kyuubi menyeringai saat si anjing kebingungan mencarinya yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Sepasang mata safir Naruto itu mengintip dari celah jendela dapur. "Kekanakan." dengusnya. Kalau saja Kyuubi mendengar, mungkin ia akan menjawab dengan dengusan pula dangan kata-kata "Tidak sadar diri !"

"Taraa !" tiba-tiba Naruto datang dengan membawa 2 piring nasi goreng dengan kerupuk dan potongan ayam. Minumannya ada 2 gelas jus mix, buah apel dan melon. "Lho mau kemana ?" tanya Kyuubi saat melihat Naruto berniat kembali kedalam rumah. "Aku mau ambil sesuatu." jawabnya lalu pergi.

Tak lama Naruto kembali membawa sepiring roti panggang, ditangan sebelah kirinya ia membawa mangkok yang berisi nasi dan campuran beberapa makanan. "Kyo-kyo, ini untukmu" katanya sambil meletakan mangkok itu dan Kyo-kyo langsung menyantapnya dengan rakus.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan !" ucap Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk. Jadi mereka makan diteras samping rumah ? lumayan lah sambil melihat bebungaan yang ditanam Naruto dan Kushina. Sekeliling rumahnya dipagar cukup tinggi, jadi tidak kelihatan orang dari luar. Namun nampaknya pemikiran author agak salah. Karena sepasang mata onyx yang berkilat marah terlihat dari ujung pagar yang sedikit terbuka. "Uzumaki Kyuubi, kau harus jauh-jauh dari Naruto"

TBC :3

You know who orang yang author maksud diakhir kalimat ? :v tebaklah sendiri karena author ngga bakal munculin sampe chapter ending :D #dilempar sepatu. Iya di chapter depan pasti tau kok ._.v tinggal tunggu aja kapan aku yg malas ini niat ngetik, whaha =)

Gimana ? word ku kali ini ? :D

Reader(s) : masih pendeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek tau !

Aku tahu, tapi mengertilah.. aku malas dan minim ide -_- understand ? :p

Waktunya review ^^

18


	9. Chapter 9

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D yang numpang bikin cerita di akun temen -_-

Summary : Naruto Namikaze, kedatangan anak dari teman dekat Minato dan Kushina dan tinggal serumah dengan mereka untuk sementara waktu mengurus perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut. Apa saja yang terjadi disana ? DLDR !

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T

Pairing : liat judul :p ?

Genre : gatau, tentuin sendiri.

Warning : typo(s) tentu saja bertebaran dimana-mana , OOC, kata bahasa kurang oke ? , abal, jelek, dungu -_- ?

Kyuubi 23 Th

Naruto : 20 th

Okeee.. DLDR , jangan lupa baca warning yaa, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Chapter 9 : :') sad memories

"APA !?" Teriak Kyuubi dan Naruto berbarengan. Malam ini kedua keluarga itu kembali berkumpul. Kyuubi dan Naruto mendapat surprise diluar kehendak mereka, karerna acara pertunangan mereka yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Naruo terus memasang ekspresi terkejut, matanya melotot seakan siap jatuh kapan saja, mulutnya mangap-mangap.

"Tutup mulutmu, sayang. Nanti serangga masuk." Kata Tsunade sambil menarik dagu Naruto keatas agar mulutnya tertutup. Tapi matanya masih melotot dan berkedip-kedip. Merngira ini semua adalah sebuah mimpi , namun nyatanya ini bukan mimpi.

"Tapi bukankah ini terlalu mendadak ?" Tanya Kyuubi berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya dengan ekspresinya seperti biasa. Tsunade tersenyum kecil. "Ini tidak mendadak. Aku sangat ingin menggendong cucu , kau tau kan kau anak tunggal, aku dan Jiraiya sangat berharap padamu" jawab Tsunade dengan santai.

"Lagipula aku perlu penerus Uzumaki, kau harus punya anak minimal empat, Kyuu" kata Jiraiya sambil menyeringai mesum. Kyuubi berdeham dengan wajah memerah. "Bagaimanapun ini dirumah makan. Dan hal itu bersifat pribadi" katanya datar. Namun entah kerasukan setan macam apa, Minato menyeringai dan menyikut Gaara yang selalu bergumam 'adik kecilku tersayang' "Hei Gaara, kau dengar itu, kan ? minimal empat ! Touchan juga menyesal Cuma buat dua." kata Minato sambil mengacungkan empat jarinya. Membuatnya menerima lemparan sumpit dari Kushina dengan wajah memerah yang dibalas kekehan seksi darinya.

(AAAAAAAAAAAAA MINATO GANTEEEEEENG ! :* ) okeh sponsor dari author gila udah lewat, kembali ke benang merah..

"Aku sangat sedih hanya buat satu" kata Jiraiya yang dibalas sikutan keras Tsunade. Entah apa juga yang terjadi pada otak kalem Kyuubi, ia menyeringai pada Jiraiya yang menatap seringaiannya dengan bingung. "Aku bisa memberikan lebih dari empat, Tousan tenang saja" katanya disambut tawa renyah dari semuanya disana.

Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang nampak uring-uringan karena sifat overprotectivenya pada Naruto belum hilang, "Gaara, kenapa kau kalah dengan adikmu ? samapi uring-urigan begitu" tanya Jiraiya sambil menyumpit ramen miliknya. Lalu mengunyah pelan. "Che, jisan tenang saja. Tidak lama lagi aku akan menyusul. Tepatnya sampai aku menemukan yang tepat." jawab Gaara sambil menyeringai. Hei sejak kapan Minato, Kyuubi dan Gaara menjadi OOC seperti ini ?

Sampai disini aja acara makan-makannya. Kita skip yah ~

Lusa adalah hari pertunangan Kyuubi dan Naruto. beberapa kerabat dan teman dekat sudah diundang. Siang ini Kyuubi harus menemani Naruto pergi kesebuah butik terkenal milik keluarga Uchiha, dengan sang perancang yang terkenal, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Selamat datang Naru-chan, Kyuubi-san. Aku sudah ditelepon Kushina pagi tadi , kalian berdua akan datang. Well aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa baju yang kupikir cocok dengan Naruto, Kyuubi kau bisa bertemu temanku, namanya Matsuri. "Suri-chan, tolong carikan tuxedo yang cocok untuk Kyuubi-san nanti. Setelah aku menemukan gaun untuk Naru-chan" perintah Mikoto.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja ?" tanya Matsuri sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Mikoto menggeleng pelan. "Warna pakaian mereka harus kita cocokkan." ucapnya sementara Matsuri mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Ada banyak pelanggan" katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Naruto, kau suka warna apa ?"tanya Mikoto sambil menatap body Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. "Gitar spanyol, hm.." gumamnya pelan. Lalu melirik Naruto. "Tentu saja aku suka warna kuning" sahut Naruto dengan semangat 45. Mikoto sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kuning ?" ulangnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Rambutmu pirang, kau tahu kan itu adalah keturunan dari Ayahmu ? aku yakin tidak akan bagus kalau aku mencampurkan warna kuning dan kuning." Mikoto mengelus dagunya, pertanda sedang berfikir. Lalu ia beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. "soal warna serahkan saja padaku. Kau mau yang panjang semata kaki , selutut, atau diatas lutut ?" tanyanya kembali.

"Sedikit diatas lutut" kali ini, Kyuubi yang menjawab dengan seringai. Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti melihat Kyuubi."Baiklah, aku akan mencarikan warna yang cocok untukmu. Tunggulah sebentar." lalu ia masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya. Naruto menghela nafas. Seperti apa bajunnya nanti ? lalu tak lama Mikoto datang membawa tumpukan gaun. Sepertinya baju-baju pilihan itu baru saja selesai dibuat.

Ia membawa sekitar 6 gaun dengan warna berbeda. Yaitu hitam , merah cerah, light green, lavender , pale blue dan peach. Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku bingung karena semua warna ini nampak cocok dengan Naruto. Jadi kamu mau pilih yang mana ?" tanyanya.

"Hitam !" seru Naruto saat melihat warnanya yang begitu elegan dengan ikat pinggang bercorak berwarna putih.

"Jangan ! ini bukan acara kematian" dengus Kyuubi. "Aku lebih setuju dengan warna merah cerah, dengan aksesoris emas putih !" tukasnya.

Naruto melihat gaun merah yang dimaksud Kyuubi, gaun itu tidak berlengan, dan terlihat elegan karena warna cerah dan sedikit manik-manik pada bagian bawah gaun. dan diatas lutut. Tepatnya, semua gaun yang dibawakan Mikoto diatas lutut. Atas permintaan calon suaminya ini, Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Bagus sekali. Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu pendek ?" katanya sambil mengangkat gaun tersebut, dan mencocokannya dengan tubuhnya. "Itu paling 3 cm diatas lutut !" seru Kyuubi. Mikoto tertawa melihat kelakuan Kyuubi dan Naruto. "Naru-chan, kamar pass nya ada disitu. Mikoto menunjuk kamar pas. "Baiklah aku coba" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan kekamar pas.

"Kalian pasangan yang unik !" kata Mikoto. Sementara Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Tentu saja" . "Kapan kalian menikah ?" pertanyaann Mikoto terasa menohoknya. "Mungkin sekitar sebulan setelah pertunangan ini." jawabnya. Mikoto mengangguk-angguk. "Naruto sangat cantik , biar aku saja yang merias wajahnya untuk lusa !" katanya.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Kyuubi. "Yah tentu saja. Aku juga ahli me make-up wanita. 2 minggu lagi putra bungsuku akan bertunangan. Dan aku yang merias sang wanita" kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kyuubi meliriknya malas. "Baiklah. Memangnya putra bungsumu siapa ?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" jawab Mikoto dengan senyum manis.

"…" Kyuubi terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras. Akhir-akhir ini, perasaannya kurang enak mengenai Sasuke. Entah mengapa. Dan suasana canggung pun mulai tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana ?" tiba-tiba Naruto yang keluar dari kamar pas mengejutka Kyuubi dan Mikoto. "Ya Tuhan.. kamu sangat cantik dengan gaun ini, Naruto !" pekik Mikoto begitu girang."Benarkah ?" Tanya Naruto. Mikoto mengangguk. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. Membuat Naruto tersipu. "B-baiklah basan. Kami ambil yang ini" kata Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuubi ?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku sudah punya tuxedo putih yang cocok dengan gaun merah Naruto." Sahut Kyuubi. "Baiklah" Mikoto mengangguk-angguk. "Berapa harganya ?" tanya Kyuubi pada Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti. "Ambil saja." Katanya. "Tidak bisa begitu, basan !" seru Naruto. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa" kata Mikoto menenangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan sepatu ?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto sambil memasukkan gaun tersebut kedalam plastik dan beranjak keluar dari butik terkenal tersebut. Naruto menggaruk tangan kanannya yang tergigiti nyamuk. "Shh gatal sekali ! aku punya high heels merah dirumah , warnanya sama persis dengan gaun ini" jawabnya. Kyuubi mengangguk.

Lalu tangannya terulur mengambil sesuatu didalam laci mobil. Itu minyak kayu putih. "Oleskan pada tanganmu." Katanya sambil memberikan botol berisi cairan berbau warna bening tersebut. Naruto dengan senang hati mengoleskan minyak kayu putih tersebut pada tangannya yang tergigiti nyamuk.

"Sudah selesai ?" Tanya Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk.

…

"Aa-aku guguuuuuuuuuuup" ucap Naruto lirih, dengan panjang. Sore ini, Kyuubi mengajaknya untuk kepedesaan menikmati suasana tenang, malam ini adalah acara pertunangan mereka. Naruto tetap saja tidak tenang dan bergerak-gerak gelisah didalam mobil. Kyuubi meliriknya sebentar, lalu fokus ke jalanan kembali.

"Kau pikir aku tidak gugup ? sudah jangan dipikirkan. Semakin kau gugup maka semua yang seharusnya kau lakukan jadi terhambat, dan membuatnya gagal." jawab Kyuubi panjang. Sambil melirik keluar kaca sesekali. Hutan-hutan disini masih rimbun, tentu saja udaranya tenang.

"Hah, baiklah aku akan mencoba tenang nanti" balas Naruto lagi. Sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Lalu ia membuka matanya kembali. Dan menikmati dinginnya ac. Tak lama, Kyuubi mulai mengerem mobil untuk berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti ?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lihat disebelah kananmu" jawab Kyuubi santai sambil menekan tombol kemudi yang otomatis membuat kaca yang berada disebelah Naruto turun, Naruto menoleh. "Waaaah" katanya penuh kekaguman.

Disana ada hamparan rumput , bahkan ada semak-semak berbunga yang indah. Disebelah lapangan itu ada sungai yang airnya jernih. Sehingga batu-batu hitam yang ada didasarnya kelihatan. Bahkan ada beberapa lotus dan teratai yang tumbuh. Sesekali dapat terlihat ikan koi berwarna keemasan atau merah-putih.

"Indah sekali" seru Naruto lalu melepaskan sepatu flat yang digunakannya dan mencelupkan kakinya kesungai tersebut. "Dingin !" serunya riang sambil tertawa-tawa ketika melihat ekspresi kesal Kyuubi yang disiraminya air. Hingga keduanya kelelahan, dan duduk bersama dihamparan rumput tersebut.

"Kau kenal tempat seindah ini darimana ?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh. Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuubi malah bertanya "Kau lihat rumah diseberang ?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruto menoleh ketempat yang dimaksud. "Iya, lihat. Kenapa ?" tanyanya. "Itu adalah apartemen kita berdua, sebelum kita pindah kerumah asli yang sedang dalam pembangunan." jawab Kyuubi.

"S-serius ?" seru Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "ASYIIK !" teriaknya. "Aku akan menikmati suasana yang menyenangkan ini sepanjang hari, yuhuy yuhuuu" kata Naruto sambil menciptakan gerakan-gerakan aneh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah jam empat, ayo kita pulang Naru. Jam 7 acara pertunangan sudah dimulai" kata Kyuubi mengingatkan sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak kedalam mobil diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya. Naruto begitu gugup. "Kami-sama.. tolonglah.." gumamnya sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

…

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.10, tamu-tamu sudah mulai memenuhi rumah mewah Uzumaki, berbagai tamu pun sudah datang. Kerabat, sahabat, dan lain-lain datang beramai-ramai untuk memeriahkan acara pertunangan ini, sementara Kushina, Minato, Tsunade dan Jiraiya berdiri didekat pintu untuk menyalami tamu-tamu yang datang.

Rumah besar keluarga Uzumaki juga sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Di sebagian sudut ada balon-balon berwarna-warni. Sofa dan kursi yang diletakan dipinggir-pinggir karena ditengah ruangan terdapat meja besar yang diisi berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman. Mulai dari kue kecil , rainbow cake dan permen hingga makanan berat seperti steak. Juga minuman dari juice hingga anggur.

Gaara duduk dalam diam dipojok ruangan, ia nampak elegan malam ini, dengan tuxedo hitam yang seragam dengan Minato, namun ada sedikit corak merah pada tuxedo-nya. Ia menatap sendu kamar rias yang sedang digunakan Naruto. Sementara Kyuubi yang duduk disebelahnya juga diam seribu bahasa.

Kyuubi juga tidak kalah tampan, rambut oranye jabriknya disisir sedemikian rupa hingga tetap seperti biasanya, kali ini dia mengenakan sedikit bedak, catat : sedikit. Karena Tsunade mati-matian mengejarnya untuk diberi bedak tadi. Tuxedo putih susunya juga tidak kalah elegan dengan Gaara.

"Kyuu." Panggil Gaara tiba-tiba. Kyuubi menoleh pada calon kakak iparnya ini tanpa bersuara. Jujur saja keduanya masih canggung satu sama lain, karena sifat overprotective nya yang melebihi Minato. "Apa ?" karena Gaara tidak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya, Kyuubi menyahut panggilannya seadanya.

"Saat pertemuan pertama kita, kau bilang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Naru, kau berbohong. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalian akan menikah lebih dulu dariku." kata Gaara sambil memijit ujung matanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Kyuubi terkekeh. "Untuk yang itu aku kan tidak berjanji, semuanya salah Naruto. Dia menarikku kedalam pesonanya." balas Kyuubi jujur.

"Ya Tuhan.. rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat Naru belajar berjalan , belajar menulis dan belajar membaca. Juga main barbie yang rambutnya digunduli. dia masih kecil" cicit Gaara dengan lirih. Kyuubi menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya cepat. "Tapi kenyataannya Naruto sudah besar, dia sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Dan sudah dewasa tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku akan melindunginya, kau tenang saja" kata Kyuubi sambil menepuk bahu kiri Gaara.

Gaara memandangnya intens. "Memangnya kau bisa ?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sinis. Kyuubi tersenyum, dalam hati mengutuk Gaara yang meremehkannya. "Tentu saja, untuk yang kali ini aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Kau tinggal percayakan semuanya padaku, itu cukup" jawabnya manis, begitu meyakinkan. Gaara terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah, aku akan percaya padamu. Tapi jika kau melanggar janjimu, aku akan membunuhmu." kata Gaara tidak main-main. "Khe ? Baiklah." kata Kyuubi.

Kyuubi melirik arlojinya, sudah pukul 19.15, Naruto terlalu lama berdandan. Mungkin karena ia ketiduran dengan pulas dijalan, dan mereka tiba pukul setengah lima, karena tidak tega membangunkan Naruto, jadilah anak itu tertidur hingga jam enam. Itupun Naruto dibangunkan Kushina, kalau tidak, yah mungkin saja Kyuubi akan berdiri sendirian diantara tamu-tamu.

Tok tok tok !

Kyuubi mengetuk pintu kamar kosong yang saat ini dipakai Mikoto untuk merias wajah cantik Naruto. Sebenarnya ia malas mengetuk karena ini rumahnya sendiri. Tapi ia memilih diam dan menunguu jawaban dari dalam sana, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ada yang membuka pintu, nampaknya Mikoto dan Naruto berbicara akrab dan tidak mendengar ketukan pintu.

Tok Tok Tok ! ketuk Kyuubi lebih keras.

Akhrinya, Naruto membukakan pintu itu. Karena yang menyembul hanya kepala, Kyuubi jadi tidak dapat melihat penampilan Naruto. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau sudah siap belum ? cepat keluar, kau sudah terlambat. " Kata Kyuubi dengan nada memerintah, menahan rasa gugupnya melihat Naruto. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Ia nampak sangat cantik sekarang. Bedak yang natural, dengan eye shadow pink tipis , dan maskara untuk melentikkan lagi bulu matanya yang memang sudah lentik. juga lipstik pink yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Tapi aku gugup." jawaban Naruto yang terdengar begitu polos membuat Kyuubi merasa gemas. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan dia mencubit pipi Naruto dengan ganas, sampai sedikit memerah dan terlepas karena rontaan Naruto. "Ittai !" serunya kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya. "Lagian kamu imut banget. Cepat, kasihan tamu-tamu yang datang kalau kamu nya tidak keluar-keluar." jelas Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Mikoto basan, aku duluan ya" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu itu , dia nampak seksi dengan gaun merah terang padanya. Rambut blonde sebahunya dikepang pendek dan diletakan dibahu kanannya dengan pita merah juga. "Iya. Sampaikan salam-ku pada kedua orangtua kalian, ya. Setelah dari sini aku dan Fugaku ada urusan keluar kota. Sasuke dan Hinata akan datang nanti." jawab Mikoto sambil merapikan bahan make-up nya.

"Benarkah ? tapi basan tidak mau menikmati sedikit saja kue-kue nya ?" tanya Naruto. Mikoto menggeleng. "Waktunya sudah sempit. Dihari pernikahan kalian nanti kami pasti datang. Basan permisi , ya" kata Mikoto sambil keluar dari kamar tersebut. "Tadi aku yang permisi keluar duluan, ternyata basan yang keluar lebih dulu." sungut Naruto saat Mikoto sudah keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"Yasudah, ayo cepat" kata Kyuubi sambil menarik Naruto. Dalam sekejap mata ruang pesta yang digunakan jadi hening karena kedatangan keduanya. "A-apa ?" tanya Naruto dengan gugup. Sedetik setelah itu suasana kembali ribut. "Cieeeeeeee" teriak Kiba begitu keras ,s ehingga mengundang tawa para tamu undangan yang ada. "Lihat, Naruto begitu cantik !" kata Kushina. Membuat Naruto tersipu. "Ah kaachan bisa saja" katanya gugup.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Sasuke yang baru datang bersama tunangannya, Hinata Hyuuga. Seperti biasa, ia dengan tampang pokerface, dan kemeja biru dongkernya. Begitu pula Hinata dengan gaun lavender selutut nampak cantik dan imut. Rambut indigonya digulung keatas menyerupai sanggul kecil. Ia mengenakan tas jinjit kecil warna putih. Keduanya nampak serasi. Dan Naruto tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian yang sudah lalu.

Tapi ..

Kenapa Hinata nampak gelisah dan ketakutan ?

Naruto berniat menghampiri Hinata yang nampak aneh, namun teriakan Jiraiya membuat perhatiannya teralih. "Baiklah !" teriak Jiraiya sambil menggandeng Minato disebelahnya. Tsunade dan Kushina duduk disofa dengan senyum sumringah. Melihat Kyuubi dan Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari keduanya.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, kita semua berada disini karena anak kami, Uzumaki Kyuubi dan Namikaze Minato akan ditunangkan" teriak Jiraiya lagi. Lalu para tamu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Minato tersenyum simpul sambil melirik Kyuubi yang nampak senyum-senyum bahagia dan Naruto yang menunjukan ekspresi gugup dengan kentara.

"Naruto, jangan gugup begitu" kata Minato, sementara Naruto menoleh padanya dan tertawa hambar. "Baiklah daripada bertele-tele, langsung saja pada acara utamanya, pertukaran cincin pertunangan !" seru Minato dan Jiraiya bersamaan, lalu minato memegang kotak beludru merah dan membukanya perlahan.

Kyuubi mengambil cincin emas putih yang lebih kecil dengan hiasan batu ruby kecil. Tidak mewah, namun indah. Dia menyematkannya pada jari manis pada tangan kiri Naruto sambil tersenyum . sementara teriakan-teriakan menggema membahana. Ketika wajah Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Wajahnya terasa panas.

Lalu Naruto mengambil cincin emas putih yang sama, namun cincin tersebut polos, tangannye gemetaran ketika ia menarik tangan kiri Kyuubi. "Jangan gugup" bisik Kyuubi sementara Naruto diam tidak menjawab, tangannya masih bergetar. Walau perlahan lahan, akhirnya cincin tersebut tersemit manis dijari Kyuubi.

"Yah ! sudah selesai ! semoga mereka tetap berhubungan baik hingga ke jenjeng pernikahan, ya !" teeriak Jiraiya kembali. Disambut tepuk tangan meriah dan teriakan 'amin' dari para tamu undangan. Tiba-tiba Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan langsung menariknya menjauh dari keramaian itu. Keringat dingin meluncur melewati pelipis putih Hinata.

"A-ada apa Hinata ?" tanya Naruto, sementara Hinata masih menariknya menjauh. "S-sasuke kun merencanakan sesuatu ! bersembunyilah disini , a-aku h-arus menyelamatkan y-yang lain dulu !" jelas Hinata lalu kembali berlari kerumah besar Uzumaki tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ada apa ini !?" gumamnya begitu gelisah. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada beberapa orang bertopeng hitam yang sedang menyiramkan minyak dipinggir rumah besar itu. Safir Naruto membulat. "Kami-sama !" gumamnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras dia berkeringat dingin dengan wajah pucat. Ia ingin sekali pergi lari dari tempat persembunyiannya dan membantu yang lain untuk keluar tapi rasanya tidak mungkin ia mengalahka kelima penjahat itu sendirian, apalagi tiga diantaranya melihat sekeliling dengan was-was.

Naruto melihat dengan jelas salah satu dari kelima orang yang diyakininya laki-laki semua itu menyalakan korek api dan membuat api menjalar dengan cepat dan besar, air matanya mengucur begitu saja. Menciptakan anak sungai, ia bergetar ketakutan. Bagaimana keadaan mereka yang masih didalam gedung ? "Kami-sama !" gumamnya lagi namun ia terkejut sekaligus bersyukur saat kelima pemuda itu jatuh terkapar karena tengkuknya dipukul dengan besi oleh Minato dan Gaara.

Safir Naruto berkilat-kilat karena meliat tamu-tamu , keluarga dan teman-temannya berhasil keluar. Kushina berlari kearah Naruto. "Naru sayang kau tidak apa-apa !?" katanya cemas karena melihat Naruto begitu pucat , ia memegang pipi Naruto. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaasan. Dimana Jiraiya jisan dan Kyuubi !?" tanya Naruto kuatir sambil celingak celinguk.

"Jiraiya jisan terkurung didalam kobaran api. Dia terjebak didalam toilet" jelas Kushina sementara Tsunade menelepon pemadam kebakaran sambil menangis ketakutan. Teman-teman Naruto dan lainnya berusaha mencari air untuk memadamkan api yang semakin besar yang sudah membakar sebagian dari rumah itu.

Naruto langsung berlari kekediaman rumah Uzumaki yang besar itu, ditulikannya semua panggilan untuknya. Lalu ia celingak-celinguk sebelum akhirnya menerobos kobaran api. Ia meringis saat kaki telanjangnya menginjak api-api panas yang mematik dari beberapa kayu. Ia berjalan kebagian toilet , dan pada akhirnya ia menemukan Kyuubi yang memunggunginya. "Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !" teriaknya begitu keras. Kyuubi menoleh. "Naruto menjauhlah ini berbahaya !" teriaknya tak kalah keras. "Tidaaaak !" teriak Naruto lagi.

Ia ikut menerobos api, keringatnya penuh karena panas membara disekitarnya. "Dimana jisan !?" tanyanya begitu lirih dengan bibir bergetar. Air matanya sudah mengalir begitu deras. "Dia masih didalam. Kita harus menolongnya !" kata Kyuubi. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia mendobrak paksa pintu yang sudah terbakar itu dengan mendendangnya, sehingga pintu itu hancur.

"Tousaaaaaaaan !" teriak Kyuubi namun gagal, air matanya meleleh begitu saja ketika melihat ayahnya berada dipojok ruangan dalam keadaan mengenaskan, sekujur tubuhnya sudah kemerahan akibat luka bakar yang diterimanya. "Kyuu..bi" ucap Jiraiya dengan nafas pendek. "Jisan bertahanlaaah !" teriak Naruto lirih. Jiraiya menggeleng pelan. Kyuubi ingin menggendong ayahnya itu, namun sebuah lampu panjang jatuh dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Waktuku... su-dah ti-dak lam-a la-gi. Per-gi lah. Kyuu-bi. Tou-san per-ca-ya .. uhuk uhuk! Pa-da-mu." Kata Jiraiya lirih. "Tidaaaaaaaaaakk!" teriak Kyuubi sementara Naruto menangis tanpa kata-kata. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup berbicara ketika ia melihat api-api itu sudah membakar rambut panjang Jiraiya.

Setelah melihat ayahnya sudah memejamkan mata dengan senyuman kecut, Kyuubi memalingkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang menangis. "Naruto, ayo pergi" kata Kyuubi sambil menghapus air matanya, tapi Naruto tak bergeming. Ia begitu shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Baru kali ini ia melihat kematian seseorang didepan matanya, dengan cara mengenaskan , yaitu terbakar.

Karena melihat api-api semakin melebar, Kyuubi langsung menggendong Naruto menerobos kobaran api. Sesenggukkan Naruto begitu keras. Beberapa pemadam sudah mulai datang dan menyemprotkan air dengan selang sebisa mungkin memadamkan api yang begitu besar dan panas. Sementara Tsunade , Kyuubi dan Naruto dibawa menggunakan ambulance menuju rumah sakit. Karena Tsunade mengalami shock berat. Sementara Kyuubi dan Naruto mengalami luka bakar dibeberapa tempat.

…

2 hari berlalu sejak kejadian mengenaskan tersebut. Tsunade tidak berbicara apapun sejak saat itu, terus diam seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa. Ia tidak menyangka kepergian suaminya begitu cepat, bahkan sebelum anak tunggal mereka menikah. Sementara Kyuubi dan Naruto ngotot mengikuti acara pemakamannya, dengan perban disekujur tubuh mereka. Kyuubi mengalami luka bakar yang cukup serius pada punggungnya sementara Narto pada kedua paha dan telapak kakinya, sama seperti Tsunade, keduanya bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

Semua yang ada disana menangis pilu ketika menguburkan jasad yang telah hangus itu kedalam liang tanah yang cukup dalam. Kyuubi menangis dalam diam. Ia begitu menyesali kebodohannya tidak menyelamatkan ayahnya sejak awal dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika ia masih menemukan Jiraiya yang terlukai lemas diantara kobaran api yang menyala.

Naruto memeluknya , walau keduanya sama-sama menangis. Mereka saling memberi kekuatan walau tanpa kata-kata. Penyebab utama dari semua ini. UCHIHA SASUKE. Kyuubi diam. Entah dendam apa uchiha bungsu itu padanya. Namun hingga saat ini Sasuke tidak terlihat sama sekali sementara kakaknya itachi Uchiha melakukan pencarian habis-habisan pada adiknya itu, walaupun ia kakaknya, Sasuke tetap bersalah.

Ia melirik orang-orang yang hadir pada pemakaman saat itu. Matanya hazelnya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut indigo, yang menyelamatkan mereka semua dari kobaran api itu, kecuali Jiraiya. Lalu Kyuubi melepas pelukan Naruto padanya. Naruto diam saja, setelah mengelus kepala Naruto pelan, ia berjalan menuju Hinata yang juga hadir. Ia menangis begitu kencang hingga kedua bola mata mutiaranya bengkak.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil, ia menoleh dengan bibir bergetar. Ia kembali merasakan pikulan berat ketika ia memandang Kyuubi yang berekspresi datar. Ia begitu merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menolong Jiraiya. Walau masih menyisakan bekas air mata dikedua pipinya, Kyuubi mengcengkram tangan Hinata begitu keras hingga Hinata mendesis kesakitan.

"Kau .. Hinata Hyuuga, kan ? kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. bahkan kau yang menyelamatkan kami. Tolong , Ceritakan semuanya padaku dan jangan tutupi apapun" perintah Kyuubi dengan kilatan hazel berbahaya.

TBC :3

ABSURD ! _ waaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa -_- sebenarnya masih kurang nyambung disini, penjelasan lebih lanjut ada di chapter selanjutnya. **Jangan di- flame, yah :( aku emang payah, dan berusaha bikin feel ff nya kerasa. Tapi aku mencoba kok supaya ff ku jadi bagus :'3 aku butuh nasihat :'3 bukan flame, Oke ? :'( **tapi kalau tetap ada yang flame, whatever lah ~ , dan jangan bunuh saya X( , saya tau saya telat (banget) updatenya, hueee salahin guru saya yang ngasi UAS susah banget , masa UL IPS **10 BAB !** , trus digabung UL PKN **5 BAB **T_T hueee gue berasa mau mati waktu hari itu juga, yasudahlah kok malah curcol ini balesan review untuk kalian semua

**BlackRose783 :** makasih udah mau review, ini udah lanjut, silahkan dibaca

**Dark – AraStev :** sweet?,ciyus?,miapah?#geplaked ,ahaha ga nyangka dibilang sweet =_='a , wah kesel ya sama si sasu-teme kalau mau dihajar silahkan#dichidori , errr aku emang ga bekeluarga sih sama anda tapi mending kan KDRT daripada KDDPF (apaantuh?) ga sedap di pandang(?) , makasih ya uda review

**Akbar123 :**hyaa makasih udah review XD, ini uda lanjut

**Guest 1 :** sabar-sabar#pukpuk ,orang sabar disayang om masashi lho, taengkeyu ya uda mau review uda update tuh silahkan di baca

**Axa Allison Ganger : **ini uda lanjut XD, makasih udah review review lagi ya, satu review anda berarti bagi kami#dor

**Myuyu : **hyaaa ff gue dipromosiin #jingkrakjingkrak(emang kuda), makasih banget ya XD ,ini lanjut silahkan di baca

**Lolyychan22 :** ap-apha !? ,ciyus pendek banget?#pundung ,huee aku emang lagi ilang feel waktu itu ,chap ini uda panjang kan? ,thanks udah review, makasi untuk semangatnya!

**Sylfa morichawa : **wah dipanggil senpai , serasa kayak senior nih XD ,soal ending? Khukhukhu maaf masih rahasia, liat aja nanti bakal sad ato happy, thanks uda review, review lagi ya ;)

**No name :** waa dasar, kasian tuh temen kamu :P ,soal world menurut kamu chapter ini uda panjang blum? Makasih ya udah review, sampai minjem hp temen lagi. Thanks ya

**Cielphantomhive : **kyaa kamu ciel phantomhive ya, minta tanda tangan donk XD , biar si Uuni iri hehehe, wadaw ga nyangka ciel dari fandom sebelah mau nge-review ff ku ,makasih ya , ini uda lanjut silahkan dinikmati#lokatamakanan

**Liana-mimi : **wah nambah deh yang benci sasu -_- , mau gebukin sasu sama-sama? Ayo!#disusanoo, makasih ya udah review :P ayo review lagi !

**Sasufemnaru3 : **err soal itu saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena belum bisa ngelanjutin sasufemnaru nya , saya benar-benar kena WB waktu ngelanjutinnya, dan akan saya usahakan untuk bisa dilanjutkan , sekali lagi maaf, dan makasih udah mau review padahal anda silent readers , mind to review again?

**LenK : **iya-iya ini uda ku buat kok :P ,di baca ya, thanks udah review

**Guest 2 : **ih iya si sasu emang nyebelin, padahal kan Naru udah punyanya si Kyuu dasar sasu-teme!, sabar-sabar aku yang buat ff nya aja kesel kok#terlalumenghayati, makasih udah review, review lagi ya

**D :** sorry updatenya lama, taulah orang (sok) sibuk, hahaha ini udah update, kemungkinan pas liburan ini updatenya bakal 3 hari sekali , yah tergantung sikon kok , makasih ya akhirnya udah mau review, sering-sering mampir sekalian review ok!

~sign~

Cha Namikaze

17


End file.
